Exceed in the internet world
by LiLLyxOxO
Summary: Happy had a birthday and he get computer as gift from Lucy. With that starts his new adventure in internet world. What will he found an see there will be something he will never imagine? Or something ales? Read and you will see. /It's my first story so don't be mad at me if you don't like that./
1. Gift

**AN: Hello, this is my first story and I apologizes if I have made some word or grammar mistakes, because English isn't my native language. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gift**

Today was a Happy birthday and all in Fairy Tail guild celebrated his birthday. Happy sitting at a table with Wendy, Natsu and Carla, when they came up with Lucy.

Lucy said: "Happy, happy birthday and here is gift from me an all my spirit's."

Happy immediately smiled and ask: "Is it fish?", "No, it's not. Why you always think it's fish? If you want know what is there, you need open your gift. "

"Because I love fish's." when he open his gift, he didn't know what to say.

Natsu ask: "What is that? Is something you can eat or can help you fight?"

"Baka." Lucy said angry to Natsu,and than calmed down and ask: "Do you know what it is Happy?"

Happy immediately said: "Yes." "Good. Because it's the newest computer in Magnolia and plus you have free internet for all year." He fly to her and said: "Thank you Luuucyy." "You welcome." she smiled to him.

"I still don't get what that is?" Natsu said.

"Idiot." said Lucy and Carla in unison.

"Natsu-san, you still don't know." Wendy said sadly.

"That is Natsu for you."Happy said happy and fly around him.

The end of chapter...

* * *

Please reviews this because if you want me continua this story say that.. And this is my first story.. Hope you liked.


	2. First time in online

****AN: Like I said before I apologize if I have made some mistakes and English not my native language.  
****

**Disclaim: I don't owe Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First time in online**

Happy after his birthday sat down at the table, were his new computer "THE DEEP" was. (**AN/ **It is based on blue Apple laptop, with fish replacing apple.)

Happy turned on the computer and waited when the computer was ready to work. He forced the the internet browser and waited while loaded. The first website that had jumped was Google. Happy wrote in search engine of **social media** and pressed for searching. The screen jumped several social media and did not know what to do. Then he came to mind that he could ask someone.

He looked to the right and saw that there's Natsu and Grey, who once again arguing who is more powerful. Happy thought that they do not have to ask because they argue that social network is better. Knowing Natsu, he just does not know what a social network. Happy sighs and thought, "Why Natsu was stupid sometimes."

Than he looked to the left side and saw Levy, Gajeel and Lilly talking about something. He thought that Levy is smart and knows that social network is better for me.

Happy yelled: "Levy, can you come here, I have a question for You?"

Levy nod and came to him whit Lilly in hands. "What is it Happy?" she ask.

"Which social network is the best for me? There are to many and I don't know which I have chose."

Levy answered: "Okay, let's see. Most popular is ask , twitter and facebook. Which one you want join?" Happy thought, who would be better until Natsu come and asked: "What is ask?"

Levy answered: "It's website were you can ask questions and they answer your question or some people ask you questions and you answered to them. "

"Ohhh, I see. I can ask Grey what is his biggest fear." Levy nod to what Natsu said. "This means that I can ask Lucy, can I take her "so-called underwear" to play a Ninja's."

Levy's cheeks turned red when he mentioned his girlfriend's underwear and the only thing she managed to reply, "No, Natsu. This is sexual harassment." "What is sexual harassment?" Natsu asked confused. Lilly answered: "It... is... Go get dictionary and find the word explanation." "Where can I find so-called dictionary? And what is dictionary?" Happy sigh "Oh, Natsu," and then he came up with the idea "I think Lucy have one dictionary in home and she can help you to."

"Right. I go than to Lucy's house and ask her help. Seen you later buddy." than Natsu ran out of guild.

Happy said: "Maybe ask not good for me. " "Than you maybe likes facebook." "What is there?" he asked. "There you can put your pictures, play games, invite friends, put your post and other things." Lilly said.

"Okay. Facebook watch out because here I come." Happy said whit a smile on face.

End of chapter...

* * *

I really want to know how you think about my story and sorry for that I rewrite this story because some mistakes. So please reviews and next chapter will be about Facebook.. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Facebook

**AN: So this is 3rd chapter and I still thinks that somewhere will be mistakes so Like I ALWAYS DO, I'm sorry about some mistakes what I made. **

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Facebook**

After 15 minute Levy has made account to Happy in Facebook. "So Happy, your account is ready." said Levy. "Amm Levy, don't you think that we should help Happy found some friends? " asked Lily and Levy just nod.

"Thanks guys." Happy loudly said.

"So Happy, who you want as Facebook friend?" Levy sweetly asked to Happy. "I think first should be Lucy because Natsu isn't in Facebook." "Okay, Happy."

"So Happy in this column, which is Lucy's name now can write the names of other persons to check whether they are on Facebook. And you need to press this button." Lily said to Happy. Happy pressed button to find Lucy and waited till Lucy account jumped in screen "Oh, here is Lucy. What now?"

"You just need to press this button where said invite as friend and wait till she accept your invitation." "Okay, Levy but what can I do till then." Happy asked sad because he didn't want waiting. "You can take a look what friends had her."

Happy remained cheerful and pressed where the levy showed to press.

**_Lucy Heartfilia friends:_**

_Erza_ Scarlet _(Titania) _only think why the monster is Facebook too.

_Gray Fullbuster (I'm not stripper) _"Yes, you are." Happy said laughing, Levy and Lily just nod in agreement.

_Levy McGarden(Shrimp)_ "What? It's catching." Levy said while Happy rolled his eyes.

_Cana Alberona_ _(Single) _"Why she write that in there?" Happy asked but nobody answered.

_Juvia Lockesr(Fullbuster) _"Why Juvia have Gray last name? If I thinks, I don't want know why." Lily said.

_Wendy Marvell_ _(Sky-maiden) _"That mean Carla is Facebook too!" Happy loudly said and Levy just nod.

_Mirajena Strauss(Mira aka Demon, Matchmaker :D) _"She can be sometimes more scary than Erza monster is." Happy said scared.

**...5 minutes later...**

_Porlyusica(I hate humans) _everyone sweatdrop.

_Hibaki Lates(I love girls')_ "Playboy" Levy yelled.

_Sharry Blendy (LOVE) _Happy thought that she was crazy.

**...10 minetus later...**

_Sting Eucliffe(The World's sexiest man) _"What a fuck!" Three of them yelled.

_Lector (Sting-kun the best) _"In your dreams" Levy said and two exceeds just watched her.

_Rogue Cheney(Boy with out emotion) _"Okay, this is little awkward. Why she needs to be friends whit another Dragon slayer?" Lily asked and Happy just said "She liiikeee hiim."

_Frosch(Fro likes frogs) _"This I can understand why she want to be friends whit him. He just so kawaii." Levy said and they just nod.

_Erik aka Cobra _"Why Lucy is friends with him?" Happy asked but nobody answered.

**...5 minutes later...**

"Happy, today you have send many invitation, so you just need wait when someone accept you. " Levy said that. She and Lily saw that two people had accepted invitation from Happy. "Look Happy you have two friends now. Who is it?" Lily asked to Happy.

Happy looked and sad happily "It's Fro and Rogue from Sabertooth."

Levy and Lily just thought that shadow dragon and his exceed is too friendly in Facebook.

**End of the chapter...**

* * *

**So how you liked this chapter? **

**I liked how i describe Lucy friends in this chapter :D and my sister liked too. **

**Please reviews..  
**


	4. Chat whit another exceed

**A/N: So here is new chapter from story "Exceed in the internet world". I hope you likes this chapter. **

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chat whit another exceed**

Happy, Levy and Lily sat at the table and talked about Facebook, when suddenly someone asked, "Why did you send Natsu to me? He put my dictionary on fire shouting that he was not pervert moron and something about Gray is that."

They realized that it was Lucy and tried to figure out what to say to her. Then Levy came to mind something "Why are you friends with Sting and Rogue in Facebook?, And what about Cobra?"

Lucy think about and remember why she was friends whit them and said: "Fro and Lector invited me and I accepted them. Then they asked if I can invite Sting and Rogue in Facebook. I agreed to it, and invited them both. I invited Cobra because he was the only dragon slayer, who was not my friend in Facebook and because Kinana asked too." Lily said: "Oh, now I understood why."

Now was Lucy who asked angry: "Why didn't answered my question guys' first?"

Now was happy turn to said something: "Because we do not know how to explain one word to him, and we told him that he need find you and ask help. We did not know he will do that Luce. Please don't do anything to us." but he thought to himself, that is Natsu, he's always damaged something and she know that too. "Natsu is Baka.." she was angry and then calmed down " Okay it isn't your fault so you don't need apologize to me. Levy do you want come whit me to bookstore? I need new dictionary thanks to Natsu." "Okay, Lucy."

"By Happy and Lily." Lucy and Levy said to exceeds and waved to them.

"By Luce/Lucy, by Levy." two exceeds said together.

"Okay Happy, I need go back to Gajeel. We will going to mission." "Okay, by." and Lily went back to Gajeel.

Happy thought of what he would do now, but suddenly the screen jumped something.

_Fro: Fro says hi to Happy._

Happy think about maybe he can chat whit Fro some minutes, because he don't have to do better.

_Happy:Hi Fro. How you doing?_

_Fro: Fro thinks good. And you?_

_Happy:Great._

_Fro:Fro want to know why Fairy-san not in Facebook today? And when you joined to Facebook?_

_Happy: Who is Fairy-san? I joined to Facebook today.._

_Fro:Lucy-san is Fairy-san._

Why Fro calls Lucy as "Fairy-san"? It creepy.

_Happy:Lucy went to bookstore to buy new dictionary because Natsu burn her old one. :D_

_Fro:Fro feel sorry to Fairy-san. Natsu-san __should not have done it__. :(_

_Happy: Yea you right. Fro can I ask something?_

_Fro: Yes_

_Happy:Why do you wear frog costume?_

_Fro:Fro loves frogs. Why?_

_Happy:I just wanted know but you look cute in that costume.  
_

_Fro:Fro thinks so too. Can Fro ask something?_

_Happy:Sure_

_Fro:Does Fairy-san has a crush to someone and is she dating someone?_

_Happy:Lucy don't date nobody and about crush I don't know. Why you ask?_

_Fro:When Fro chatting whit Fairy-san, she always ask how Rogue-kun doing or something else._

_Happy:She liikees hiiim._

After that Happy immediately flew to Mira and said: "Lucy liikess Rogue from Sabertooth." "Oh so sweet. Where did you find out that?" Mira asked. "From a reliable source." Happy replied. "Happy Here you fish for the good work and do not tell nobody what you said to me."

"Why I can't said that to somebody?" Happy asked her. "Because we do not want to ruin the possibility of Lucy whit Rogue-kun. Right?" evil aura she explained to him.

Happy fearful said, "Okay, by Mira", and then quickly flew back to the table where was his computer.

_Fro:Fro thinks so too._

_Happy::)_

_Fro:Fro thinks we should get to know each other better. What you think?_

_Happy:Okay_

_Fro:Fro thinks you should ask first question._

_Happy:Okay. What is your favorite color?_

_Fro:Pink and black. What is yours?_

_Happy:Blue_

_Fro:What you love the most?_

_Happy: Fish and Carla(Wendy exceed)_

_Fro:Fro thinks Wendy-san is pretty. ;)_

_Happy:What about you?_

_Fro:Rogue-kun and frogs._

_Happy:What is the most funniest thing that Rogue has done?_

_Fro:Rogue-kun hasn't done anything funny but Sting-kun has done many things what is funny. One time he said that he can __ put on Minerva's a dress and reproducing her__. __She saw what he was doing and punished him. He two weeks wear pink ballerina tutu and when people saw him they had to said that he looks like real girl now. It was funny. :D_

_Happy:Hahhha haaahhhh :D:D_

_Fro:What about Natsu-san?_

_Happy:There is so many story what I can tell you. Do you want hear some story?_

_Fro: Yea_

_Happy:Okay... So one day Gray asked Natsu is he can eat Erzas' cake. Natsu just nod. Then Gray challenged __him eat her cake and if Natsu can eat, Gray would be his slave for month but if Natsu can't eat her cake than he need dress up like doll and sing lollipop song to all guild mates. Natsu immediately said pis'okay whet for Erzas' cake. When he wanted start eating hers cake, she was already here. __She was beaten and told Natsu where he once again try to eat her cake, she will kill him.__She then flew him away.__ Next day when Natsu came to guild Gray give him a blue doll dress and said that he need go to stage and sing a song to guild. Natsu did so and only he didn't know that "Sorcerer Magazine" reporter was there to. And when the new magazine come out Natsu was in cover whit title Doll face. __He had two whole months humiliated.__ Sometime Gray still call him a Doll face._

_Fro:Fro thinks it is so funny. :D_

_Happy:Do you want hear something more?_

_Fro:Yes :D_

_Happy: So..._

**...Many hours later...**

_Happy:I like that to.:)_

_Fro: :)_

_Happy:I think we should talk to each other more often._

_Fro:Fro agrees. Rogue-kun said that Fro need go to sleep so by Happy._

_Happy:By Fro till the next time._

_Fro:Okay_

"Happy, we should go to home now." Happy already know who said that to him. "Aye, Natsu." he said happily to his partner. Happy took his computer and went out from guild to home but first to Lucy apartment because Natsu wanted try again to sleep in her bed before she finds out again.

**End of the chapter.**

* * *

**I think this chapter was really easy to write and really good to.  
**

**But of course you should share with yours option so reviews. **

**So by and thank you for reading my story. **

**Till the next week.**


	5. Side story 1

**A/N: I know that I said I will be only publisher next chapter, next's week but my sister said that this is only side story. So I need publisher today because it is good one and that I next week won't have time to publisher newest chapters.. And My sister has always right.. Believe me, she always is right. **

**And I'm sorry if there is some mistakes. Hope you like this side story. **

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Side story 1: Fro and Lucy first chat**

**Lucy pov.**

"Natsu is an idiot." I complained to myself for completed missions, where we earned only one fourth of the reward. As usual, Natsu destroyed something and do not seem to care. "How I will pay my rent for next month?"I think about for a moment and realized that it is Natsu and plus I had never missed payments. So I should not be worry about.

Then, when I had calmed down I thought before she goes in the bath I would sit in the Internet. I wanted see what is the newest thing in the Earth-Land.

After when I looked some websites were can read news, I went in to mine Facebook account. I looked some news post when suddenly I saw messing from Fro.

_Fro:Fro say hi to Lucy-san._

When Fro became my friend? I thought until I remembered that Fro sent an invitation a week ago, that he wanted to become my friend in Facebook.

_Me:Hi Fro._

_Fro:Can Fro ask one question to Lucy-san?_

_Me:Yes, of course Fro._

_Fro:Can Fro call you as Fairy-san?_

"He is so kaaawaiii." I said loudly in her room.

_Me:Yes, Fro. :)_

_Fro:Thanks Fairy-san. :)_

**Normal pov.**

**At Fro place.**

_Lucy:Yes, Fro. :)_

_Fro:Thanks Fairy-san. :)_

Fro and Rogue was sitting at the table, where they have their computer. Fro asked, "Can Fro sit little in Facebook?" Rogue smiled at him and said, "Yes, of course that you can, but not for long because you will have to go sleep soon." Fro happily said "Yee. That mean I can still talk to Fairy-san.". "Who is Fairy-san Fro?" Rogue asked surprised.

_Lucy:Fro how you doing?_

_Fro:Fro thinks good. What about Fairy-san?_

"Fairy-san is Lucy-san. She is best friend to Natsu-san." Fro said to his partner.

Rogue think about and remembered blond mage who always is whit salamander. Then he came whit idea.

" Fro, can I join your chat?" Rogue asked his friend. "Okay." he said with smile on face.

"Good but we can't tell Lucy-san about that." Rogue told Fro and he just nod.

_Lucy:Bad :(_

_Fro:Why Fairy-san?_

_Lucy:Because I was today in mission whit Natsu and Happy._

_Fro:Is that something bad?_

_Lucy:No, but Natsu sometime... okay always destroy something. Like this mission he destroyed half of village and we only get one-fourth reward. Thanks god we didn't need pay about damages._

"_I didn't know that going whit Natsu-kun can be like that." Rogue said. Sadly Fro said: "Fro feel sorry to Fairy-san." and Rogue nod whit agreement._

_Fro:Fro fells sorry to Fairy-san?_

_**Lucy pov.**_

_Fro:Fro fells sorry to Fairy-san?_

-He is so cute- I thought to myself.

_Me:That okay. You know you are the cutest exceed what I know. :)_

_Fro:Really?_

_Me:Yes ;)_

_Fro:Thanks. Can Fro get to know you better?_

_Me:Only if I can get to know you better too._

_Fro:Okay :) What is your favorite color?_

_Me:Pink. Yours?_

_Fro: Pink and black._

-Fro likes pink color too. It is sooo cuutte.- I squealed in my head.

_Me:Do you read books?_

_Fro:No, but Rogue-kun always read to me bedtime stories._

_Me:It is so sweet of him. ;) _

_Fro:Fro thinks so too. :)_

_Me:What kind bedtime stories he reads to you?_

"I hope he don't read horror stories to Fro" I said to myself.

_Fro:Fairy Tales and sometimes he adventure stories. What about Fairy-san?_

-So he reads that kind stories to Fro- I thought than and smiled to myself.

_Me:I like reading about romance and adventure. I even write my own novel. :)_

_Fro:Can Fro read your novel when it's completed?_

What should I do? I already promised Levy-chan but I just can't told him no. Okay I got this.

_Me:Okay but you will be only second because I already promised Levy-chan that she can be first person who will read my novel. Okay?_

_Fro:Okay Fairy-san. :)_

_Me: ;)_

_Fro:What is your best friend Fairy-san?_

_Me:If I think about that, than I think it is Natsu but of course Levy-chan is too. What about you?_

_Fro:Rogue-kun and Lector._

Lector? Right it is that annoying dragon slayer exceed. Then...

_Me:What about Sting?_

_Fro:Fro think about him just as good friend._

Really he can be friend to someone.. I feel sorry to Fro.

_Me:So.. What is to go on mission whit Rogue like?_

_Fro:Good and funny. We always get all reward. :)_

_Me:Lucky you. ;)_

_Fro:Does Fairy-san want one day come whit Fro and Rogue on mission?_

Is he joking? No, he is to cute to joking anyone..

_Me:Okay.. Why not. It will be good chance to know you better.. :)_

_Fro:Thanks Fairy-san. I will told Rogue-kun too._

_Me:Okay :)_

**...2 hours later...**

**Normal pov.**

**At Fro place.**

_Lucy:You so funny Fro ;D_

_Fro:Really? You to :D_

_Lucy:Yes and thanks I guess. ;)_

_Fro:You welcome.. :D_

_Lucy: :)_

" Rogue-kun! Fro can't sleep. Can you came and read bedtime story to Fro." little exceed fly to his partner. "Oh... Yea sure I can, but before I need tell someone goodby. So go back to your bed and I will soon come too." Rogue said a little worried that his Exceed found out that he has a chat with Lucy's on his Facebook account. "Okay." he said and fly back to his room.

_Fro:;)Fro have to go to bed now. So can Fro ask you last question?_

_Lucy:Of course Fro. ;)_

_Fro:Can you send friend invitation to Rogue? Pleasee... _

_Lucy:Okay. :) Anything to you Fro. ;)_

-Lucky Fro- Rogue thought.

_Fro:Thanks.. Goodby Fairy-san. ;*_

_Lucy:Goodby Fro and sweet dreams.. ;*_

**…End of chapter...**

* * *

So yea this side story was how Lucy send friend invitation to Rogue in Facebook.

I really hope you liked this and hope that you reviews this chapter.

And I hope that I can wrote next chapter to Thursday if I don't then next week won't be any chapters. That only because in my city will be beach party and I'm going to that party.

So till the next time guy's...


	6. Mission-It's Date

**A/N:Sorry about late update, but in my city was beach party and I went to that. So please enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mission-It's Date**

Two weeks passed since Happy Birthday.

Right now Happy was in his and Natsu house. He sits next to a table near Lucy's maid costume. Today he and team Natsu come back from there latest mission. It was really easy and that's why Happy took some pictures of there mission, and it was hilarious.

-So today like always Natsu and I wanted go to Lucy places train, eat and sleep, but nooo Lucy wanted some peace from Natsu (and me)- Happy though.

So that is why right now he was in his house and sitting in Facebook.

He was playing some random game, when suddenly Happy remember that he needed talk whit Fro about Lucy's and Rouge's date.

So he pressed the button to see who is online.

_Online_ – 13 friends

_Doranbolt_

_Evergreen(Eve aka Fairy)_

_Gajeel Redfox(Iron man)_

_Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki(Mannnn)_

_Jellal Fernandes(?)_

_Juvia Lockesr(Fullbuster)_

_Laxus Dreyar(electrician)_

_Makarov Dreyer(Gramps)_

_Master Bob(Lovely boys come join to Blue Pegasus)_

_Meredy(Jerza 4ever :D)_

_Rogue Cheney(Boy with out emotion)_

_Rufus Lore(immemorial)_

_Toby Horhorta(Soakss)_

-Oh, Rogue is online, maybe I can ask him to let me talk with Fro a little bit- he quietly said to himself.

_Happy:Hi_

_Rogue:Hi?_

_Happy:Can you let Fro sit a little bit in Facebook because I need him ask some questions._

_Rogue:No and what you need ask to him?_

_Happy:Why you can let Fro come to in Facebook just in 10 minutes? ;(_

_Aa it's about Luccccccyy.. :D_

_Rogue:Because last time when, you two and whit Lector, you three talked over seven hours in Facebook. And if you need ask something, I can help you._

-If I told him about what we want setup to him and Lucy, he will kill me.(Because Rogue will never kill Fro.) Maybe I should get him annoyed from me so that he will let me talk whit Fro. Hehheehehehhe-Happy, smiling, as he had discovered something new.

_Happy:Nooo. You can't help me.._

_Rogue:Why?_

_Happy:You will kill Lucy.._

_Rogue:Why I would kill Lucy?_

_Happy:Because you already do that._

_Rogue:When?_

_Happy:In GMG, don't you remember?_

_Rogue:But that was future me, not me._

_Happy:Riigghtt. And it was future you that will kill Sting and took his power. :D_

_Rogue:Yeah. It wasn't me.._

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

...Half hour latter...

_Happy:Riigghtt_

_Rogue:Yes..._

_Happy:Yes, you won't to kill them._

_Rogue:No, I want to do._

_Happy:Soo you want kill Lucy after all. ;( Meeeaanee..._

_Rogue:No, I don't want to kill her. Ugghhh. You little annoying cat... Ughhh. I will let you talk whit Fro, but only 10 minutes.. Just leave me alone.._

_Happy:Hehheehhee. My plan work out after all._

_Happy:Ohh don't mind that what I wrote there.. Okay?Hehee..._

_Rogue:Mhmmm._

-I really need sometimes watch what I wrote.-he declared to himself.

_Rogue(Fro):Fro says hi to Happy._

_Happy:Hi Fro._

_Rogue(Fro):Fro wanted know what Happy want to ask Fro?_

-Right. He is just like Juvia, but more normal than her.- he tough to himself.

_Happy:It is about Rogue and Lucy secret date._

_Rogue(Fro):Yeaa. ;)_

_Happy:I have even plan name._

_Rogue(Fro):Fro want to know._

_Happy:Mission-It's Date. Hehhhe.:)_

_Rogue(Fro):Fro likes that name.._

_Happy:Hehheheh me heheheh too.. _

_Rogue(Fro): :) Fro thinks we should talk about Rogue-kun and Fairy-san date.. Because Rogue-kun says something about killing blue cat.._

-Oh crap. He want to kill me instead of Sting and Lucy- "I'm too young to die." last sentence he shouted out loud.

"Happy, it was you?" Natsu asked him when he come inside to their house.

"No, it was video.." "Uhh. What is video?"

"Go to Lucy and ask her. Okay?" Happy hoped that he will go to Lucy because he didn't want to someone found out that he want set up to Lucy date..

But when he had finished thinking to himself, he no longer saw the fire dragon slayer. -Oo, oh well I need finished to talk whit Fro.- he tough about that.

_Rogue(Fro):Happy?_

_Happy:Sorry, Natsu wanted ask something.. Soo about our Lovely-Dovely couple. Which city you want Magnolia or your city /__**AN**__:_Fairy tail wiki there are no write where the Sabertooth is. So I don't write the city name because everyone thinks differently about the city's name and sometimes do not agree with the author's fictional town. That is why I leave it to your imagination./

_Rogue(Fro):Fro thinks about my city.._

_Happy:Ok :) So our plan is say to them that next Saturday we wanted play date whit each other. But we need someone to..._

...6 minutes latter...

_Happy:...and then we say that we want again play again. Do you understood that Fro?_

_Rogue(Fro): Fro understood that. So that plan is starting to action from tomorrow.. :)_

_Happy:Yes. :D_

_Rogue(Fro):Okay. Fro say to Happy to night.._

_Happy:Good night Fro._

And whit that he log off from Facebook and turn off his computer. Happy then went to Lucy apartment to ask her about cook him fish and say about next Saturday.

The end?

* * *

Not! /Hehheheh/

Rogue pov.

"Fro, you need go to bed." I told him when I came out of bathroom. He just smiled to me "Okay, Fro thinks that you should log off your Facebook account." he said to me and fly to bedroom.

So I went to computer ready to log off but than something hit me. I wanted know what they talked about Lucy so I read there conversion and than I smirked. "So you two want set up me and Lucy.. Hehheehhe... It will be fun. Till the next Saturday Lucy. " I said to myself and went whit smirk on face to bedroom...

...End of chapter...

* * *

So how you liked this story? and what you think about Rogue?

That date will be in side story so you will have to wait till that and if you have special tough about what can happen in that date please say to me.

So like always please review.. Whit Love LiLLy_xOxO...


	7. Revenge!

**A/N:So hope you likes this chapter because this chapter is funny.. I think that.. :D Like always sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 6: Revenge!**

**Happy house.**

It was 10AM and Happy was getting bored. He couldn't go out, because it was raining, so he was sitting about 2 hours in Facebook playing games, when he got message in chat room.-Hmm, lets see who wants to talk with me- though Happy while he press on chat room

_Lector:Yo, Happy!_

-Ooo. It's that egoistic sabercat,- Happy murmured.

_Happy:Hello Lector. What do you want? __**/AN: Whit sarcasms./**_

_Lector:From you noting much, but do you know what ''__usted es un gato débil_ _'' means? Some jerk told me in ask. _

_Happy:Mmm, no I don't. Why should I ? What language is that? And what's ask?_

_Lector:Ha, you really aare stupid. ''Usted__ es un gato débil'' in spanish mean__you are a weak cat. Has nobody told you what ask is?_

_Happy:Let me think for sec. I think someone may told. :D_

Happy was thinking about his birthday, because he remembered that Levy helped him that day.

**Flashback**

Happy yelled: "Levy, can you come here, I have a question for You?"

Levy nod and came to him whit Lilly in hands. "What is it Happy?" she ask.

"Which social networ is the best for me? There are to many and I don't know which I have chose."

Levy answered: "Oky, let's see. Most popural is , and . Which one you want join?" Happy thought, who would be better until Natsu come and asked: "What is ?"

Levy answered: "It's website were you can ask questions and they answer your question or some peopol ask you questions and you answered to them. "

" Ohhh, I see. I can ask Grey what is his biggest fear." Levy nod to what Natsu said. "This means that I can ask Lucy, can I take her "so-called underwear" to play a Ninja's."

Levy's cheeks turned red when he mentioned his girlfriend's underwear and the only thing she managed to reply, "No, Natsu. This is sexual harassment." "What is sexual harassment?" Natsu asked confused. Lilly answered: "It... is... Go get dictionary and find the word explanation." "Where can I find so-called dictionary? And what is dictionary?" Happy sigh "Oh, Natsu," and then he came up with the idea "I think Lucy have one dictionary in home and she can help you to."

" Right. I go than to Lucy's house and ask her help. Seen you later buddy." than Natsu ran out of guild.

Happy said: "Maybe ask not good for me. " "Than you maybe likes Facebook." "What is there?" he asked. "There you can put your pictures, play games, invite friends, put your post and other things." Lilly said.

**End of flashback**

_Happy:Yeah, Levy from my guild explain it for me. Why did you ask me about that phrase? What would I get for helping you?_

_Lector:Because, I want to get back at that person and you will get fish._

_Happy:Okay, you have a deal. What is kind of nickname he has? I will sent you questions latter what I asked him._

_Lector: Balerito234. Bay_

Happy opened new link and write ask website address and load and then he made himself account in ask.

-So now I have go to found and ask that person why he told that sabercat is weak cat.- he tough that for moment when he got a idea "Why don't I ask Carla help."

**Back in Facebook.**

"Good, Carla is still in online." he said to himself and click to her to start chat.

_Happy:Hi, Carla._

_Carla:What you need men cat?_

_Happy:Find one guy in ask and then asked him some questions._

_Carla:And why do I care!_

_Happy:Because I need your help.. pleasseee_

_Carla:I don't care.. Mhhh_

_Happy:Please... If I found him and ask question one, I will get fish fro Lector._

_Carla:What is that guy nickname? Like I care whatever..._

_Happy:Balerito234_

_Carla:O.O_

_Happy:?_

_Happy:?_

_Carla:Nothing.. But before you ask him that question you want ask, you need ask that person some others question.. OKAY?_

_Happy:Aya.. But what should ask him?_

_Carla:I will give you some question what you can use.._

_Happy:Thanks. Carla do you want some fish? :)_

_Carla:Noooo, men cat..._

-Why don't she accept my fishh?- tough about that sadly – Oh... well she will help me get free fish and then I will give her that fish and than she will accepts-

he happily tough that.

-"You liiikeee heerrr." Lucy is in my head... Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- He started scream in his head.

_Carla:1. Ask how that person doing._

_2\. ask five facts about that person._

_ 3\. ask if that person likes dragon slayers ecxeeds._

_ 4\. ask what that person think about our guild._

_ 5\. ask five facts about you._

_And that you can ask that question what you wanted ask.._

_Happy:Thank Carla_

_Carla:Yeah.. Yeahhh.. By _

_Happy:By Carla.._

**Back on ask**

Happy went back to ask and press a button where can find peoples. Then he write "Balerito234" and press search. And he found that person what he was looking for and pres to him to see his profile.

-Woow, this profile designer is really girly and profile picture some random ballerina. This person must be girl..- he tough to himself. "She has 2,098,798 answers, 4,987,769 likes and 1,908,665 gifts. She must be really popular in there."Happy said quietly to him and whit that he started write questions to this girl.

He write all questions what Carla mentions and then asked that question what interested more to he, but he didn't see is she answered to his questions. So he waited.

**...20 minutes later...**

"He, she finally answered to all mine questions. So lets see how she answered to my questions..." Happy said loudly.

/**AN:**Happy questions will be underline. Balerito234 answers is _italic_./

* * *

**First one.**

How are you doing? HappyTheExceed

_How can I say... Mhhhhh... Annoyed!_

5 minutes ago _14 people likes.

* * *

**Second one.**

Write five facts about yourself. HappyTheExceed

_1.I'm female._

_2.I'm cute.:)_

_3.I love cutes dresses._

_ favorite color is pink. ;)_

_5.I hate fish!_

5 minutes ago _734 people likes.

* * *

**Third one.**

Do you likes dragon slayers exceeds? HappyTheExceed

_I like sky dragon slayer exceed and I think that shadow dragon slayer exceed is cute._

_Another dragon slayers exceeds I dislike..._

4 minutes ago _3 people likes.

* * *

**Fourth one.**

What you think about Fairy Tail guild? HappyTheExceed

_I think that guild is reckless and loud, but I love that guild... xoxo_

3 minutes ago _2,734 people likes + HappyTheExceed.

* * *

**Fifth one.**

Write five facts about me..:P HappyTheExceed

_ 1\. Your name is Happy_

_ 2\. You are that idiot Salamander exceed_

_ 3\. You love fish and Carla_

_ 4\. You are stupid_

_5\. You annoyed many peoples..._

2 minutes ago _100 people likes.

* * *

**Sixth one.**

Who are you and where you live? HappyTheExceed

_I'm Nichiya and I live in Blue Pegasus.. :D:D:D_

30 second ago _29 people likes.

* * *

"Nichiya is really meany." Happy said sadly almost started crying about what he read. "I need tell that to Natsu, bur first I need tell Lector." So whit this he went back to Facebook.

**Facebook**

_Happy:Balerito234 is just a meany.. ;(_

_Lector:I know that... What you found out?_

_Happy:I will send you all links where is my questions. I hate him :(_

_Lector:Ok_

…**10 minutes latter...**

_Lector:I will kill that stupid exceed!_

_Happy:I want kill him too!_

_Lector:Then tomorrow we will kill him. OK?:D_

_Happy:Okay :)_

_Lector:By Happy_

_Happy:By_

**...49 minutes latter...**

_Carla:Happy did you found out who is that person?_

_Happy:Yeah_

_Carla:Who is that person?_

_Happy:It is Blue Pegasus exceed.. I and Lector tomorrow will kill him!_

_Carla:I see.._

_Happy:Yeah.. By Carla. I have to go find Natsu..._

_Carla:By Happy_

Whit that Happy log off Facebook and turn of computer, and went to guild to find Natsu.

**Fairy Hill.**

**Carla pov.**

" Hahahaha... Happy and Lector is really idiots! Haahhahahh... And Nichiya...hahahah... that you get from me... hahahhah... you didn't needed lie to me in Edolas... hahahahahh." I was laughing when soddenly someone asked me "Why you laughing Carla?" and it was Wendy. "hahah... Revenge..hahah... is...hah.. sweat...hahahahahhh..." and mine laugh became louder. Wendy stood there and still didn't understand what I'm laughing.

...End of chapter...

* * *

So yeah Carla and hers revenge.. :D

If you loved this, please reviews..


	8. Video

**A/N:So hope you likes this chapter because I really tried my hard on this chapter.. Like always sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Video**

It was fine afternoon when Happy and Natsu come beck from Blue Pegasus guild. They went there because Happy wanted kick ass to Nichiya and of course there was Lector and Sting too. Happy and Lector happily beat Nichiya, but meant time Natsu and Sting hide from Blue Pegasus master Bob. After that Sting and Natsu told Ichiya that he need watch what his exceed do in internet and if it will happen again he would be dead too. Of course neither of them know that person was Carla who said those mean words to them in ask.

Lector give Happy a fish and thanked for help. So they all said to each other goodby and went home. So now Happy and Natsu was at home because it was late an Lucy kicked them out of her house.

" Natsu. We have letter." Happy said to his partner. Natsu looked curios to him and the letter "From who?" Natsu asked. "There have no name on it, but we should read the letter." Happy answered and Natsu just nodded. Happy started to read letter to him and Natsu.

_Hello, Happy...and Natsu too if you read loud._

_You can call me MysteryGirl. _

_So you thinking why I wrote this letter to you. It is simple because I_ _wanted too. _

_You would like know that I have sent you in Facebook mail whit video. So I like to you post this video in your account but don't watch. When you post this video you need save that whit name "Shipping wars" and wait 2 hour to see if someone is commented this video._

_After you see all comments you can watch that video to __understand__ those comments but if you watch this video before you will get punished from me._

_And that includes Natsu too if he is right next to you when you read about punishment._

_So goodby and do what I told you and I watching you.. :)_

_From MysteryGirl._

They stood in same spot thinking about letter and suddenly Natsu shouted loud "Okay... Happy do as she said because I want to see that video. " and Happy only said "Aye sir."

So Happy went to his computer and turn on and wait. When his computer was working he went to Facebook. He log in his account and there was one messing.

Of course it was from that girl who send that letter to him. He than uploaded video and put that video in gallery whit name "Shipping wars" and posted to his wall.

So now he And Natsu waited.

… **2 hours latter...**

"Oi,, Happy it's lot of comments for one video. Don't you think?" Natsu said to Happy at the same time looking to all comments. "Yea.. Maybe we should read all comments what is there?" Happy said whit little shock in his voice and Natsu just nodded to him.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster:** Gruvia? WTF? We not together...

4:05pm _Like __Comment_

_**Lyon Vasti and 29 people likes this**_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh.. Come on. You two looks so cute together.. ;)

**Mirajena Strauss: **Lucy is right. AND YOU KNOW THAT...

**Gray Fullbuster**: You two need go to DOCTOR because you are INSANE!

**Juvia Lockser: **Gray-sama.. ;(

**Lyon Vastia: **My dear Juvia if Gray don't want you than come to me I LOVE U.. :*

**Gray Fullbuster: **Oh, Lyon cut that crap out. You won't take one of my Nakame.

**Lucy Hearfilia: **Kawaiii :)

**Mirajena Strauss: **Babies whit dark blue hairs and blue eye. Kawaiii

**Gray Fullbuster: **I hate you guys

**Mirajena Strauss: **And we love u.. :)

**Erza Scarlet: **You should start thing whit her because they shipping her whit Lyon.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Just shut up!

* * *

**Erza Scarlet:** Whhyy, I aa- am whhit Jel.. Jellal?

4:12pm _Like __Comment_

_**Mirajena Strauss **and 459,902 peopole liks thise_

**Mirajena Strauss: **Because you two like each other.. ;^)

**Wendy Marvell: **So that mean Jerza.. It's cute couple name.

**Jellal Fernandes:** Iii.. That... uh...I can't

**Meredy: **Shut up Jellal. Accept finally your feelings to Erza.

**Jellal Fernandes: **Yes ma'am.

**Meredy: **That is better.

**Mirajena Strauss: **I like you style. We should work together..-)

**Meredy: **Ohh.. Okay. :)

**Gray Fullbuster:** Ha.. Now you know how I feel devil... :D

* * *

**Jet Speed:** Gajevy? They aren't and won't be couple in this life.

4:50pm _Like __Comment_

_**Droy** like this_

**Droy: **Yeah. I will dating Levy not Gajeel.

**Jet Speed:** Not you or him but me will dating her!

**Levy McGarden: **Boys! Please stop embarrassment each others in Internet. And you guys know that I like you like nakame only.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Yeah, idiots so stop this crap.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my! Gajeel help his princess. Young love.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Can you stop this crap too!

**Mirajena Strauss:** No... :) And if I remembered you danced whit her.

**Gajeel Redfox:** But that only happened because she insert that we should dance.

**Levy McGarden:** No, I wasn't.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Right, Mira and If I remembered there was one more thing happened and it was in GMG. When was yours and Jenny fight. It was wedding dress competitions. She looked at Gajeel and sight. Maybe because she wanted that Gajeel be her groom. :)

**Levy McGarden:** I wasn't!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You was.

**Wendy Marvell: **Lucy-san do you remember that Levy-san even wanted go training whit Gajeel and Lily.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Right, Wendy. :)

**Lily: **Oh really.. :) I even asked him to invite Levy to train with us but he forgot asked that and beside that he helped her with S-Class Promotion Trial.

**Gajeel Redfox: **I already told you sorry about that and you suppose to be my side not they.

**Mirajena Strauss:** We need team up to bring them together. Our team name can be GAJEVY.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm with you.

**Wendy Marvell: **Me too.

**Lily: **I will help you guys too.

* * *

**Mirajena Strauss: **Elfgreen. I love this, but I still can't imagination they babies. :(

5:10pm _Like __Comment_

_**Lisanna Strauss **and 1.568.087 likes this_

**Evargreen:** Mira, that was only a tactic to win you.

**Bickslow: **Yeah right.. :D Than that was tactic too in The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land to win her? :D:D

**Freed Justine: **Or when you almost killed me from happiness that Elfman win battle in GMG?

**Evargreen: **No.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Beside that, I already approve yours relationship.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

**Evargreen: **You did what? Okay, so what about you and Mira? Or like they call Miraxus. Ha...

**Freed Justine: **Ohh, please Eva.. Even I know that Mira need better guy than Laxus.

**Laxus Dreyar: **What that suppose mean?

**Freed Justine: **What you didn't understand? That you not suitable to her.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Then who are? You?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

**Freed Justine:** For your information I'm better suitable to her then you ever will be.

**Laxus Dreyar: **And I always was thinking that my Nr.1 fan-girl will be on my side...

**Freed Justine: **I'm not your fan-girl..

**Bickslow: **You are.. :D:D:D:D

**Evargreen: **Yep, you are.

**Lisanna Strauss: **I always was thinking that you are his biggest fan.. :)

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

**Lisanna Strauss:** Mira-nee?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh.. Sorry. It's my line in that song. :)

**Evargreen:** You got to be kidding!

**Bickslow: Heheheehe.. :D:D:D**

**Laxus Dreyar: **You will lose this fight..

**Freed Justine: **Sorry, but you will lose.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my.

* * *

**Carla: **This video is stupid and I don't like Happy in that way.

5:32pm _Like__Comment_

**Wendy Marvell: **But this video is funny and we all think that you two looks cute together so there won't be any like to your comment.

**Carla:** Tch..

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe: **Team Nalu pres LIKE. And no comments on my comment.

5:35pm _Like __Comment_

_**Mirajena Strauss **and 2,578,098 likes this_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Team Nali ;*

5:40pm _Like__Comment_

_**Mirajena Strauss** and 2,578,098 likes this_

**Sting Eucliffe: **Eww, Blondie! Why you shipping Nali and here I'm The Great Sting who ship you and Natsu-san, but you ship that couple... And you should thank me about shipping you.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I won't thank you because I don't like Natsu in that way. He is more like brother to me. And I sipping Nali because they look so cute and I can't wait to see they babies.. Ahhh they babies be so kawaii..

**Levy McGarden:** Lu-chan, you should stop spending too much time whit Mira.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Oh, my. I also agree whit Lucy that they babies will be so kawaii.. :)

**Lisanna Strauss: **Mira-nee, please stop and Lucy you don't need to ship me and Natsu because I shipping you guys together.. You babies will be so cute.. AAA.. I want to see soon those adorable babies...

**Evargreen: **Lisanna need stop spending time whit her sister too.

**Mirajena Strauss: **Kawaii.. Babies... We need in guild little's babies...

**Sting Eucliffe: **That demon chick need a doctor..

**Mirajena Strauss: **Speaking about Lucy, I ship her whit many guys.. ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh. Noooo...

**Mirajena Strauss:** They are Nalu (Natsu+Lucy), Gralu (Gray+Lucy), Galu (Gajeel+Lucy), Lalu (Laxus+Lucy), Lolu (Loke+Lucy), Jelu (Jet+Lucy), Elflu (Elfman+Lucy), Frelu (Freed+Lucy), Bicy (Bickslow+Lucy), Lylu (Lyon+Lucy), Hilu (Hibiki+Lucy), Sticy (Sting+Lucy), Rolu (Rogue+Lucy), Rulu (Rufus+Lucy), Jelu (Jellal+Lucy), Dalu (Dan+Lucy), Zelu (Zeref+Lucy) and many others, and some others is girls**.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WTF! How many sipping is in your head? Why you even shipping me whit Zeref? And what you mean that you shipping me whit girls?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Many and half of them is your shipping. I shipping you whit Zeref because I believe that love can change everyone. Oh, my. You look so good to girls too Lucy. I even shipping you whit me.. :D We would look so kawaii together...

**Laxus Dreyar: **Now I and Freed need fight about Lucy too? And then we need fight whit Lucy about you? Just WTF?

**Freed Justine: **Yeah!

**Lisanna Strauss: **If I think about, I and Lucy look cute too. Heheh

**Gajeel Redfox:** Me and bunny-girl? No thank, then rather I will be together my rest of life whit shrimp.

**Loke-Leo, the Lion:** Thank you Mira. Now she will know that we look good together.

**Elfman Strauss:** Nee-chan please stop this..

**Cana Arlbenota: **I and Lucy would look more sexier. :D

**Bickslow:** Closplay-girl isn't in my type.

**Lyon Vastia:** My dear Juvia is only for me.. Sorry Lucy for breaking your heart..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Lyon I don't like you..

**Lyon Vastia:** Ohhh..

**Hibiki Lates: **My lovely Lucy, when you want be our fist date?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Nowhere!

**Hibiki Lates: **Ohhh...

**Sting Eucliffe:** Why our couple name is like girl name only? And why not try? You should join our guild and team up whit me and my team. Of course Yukino should join us too. Than we will have all 12 zodiac keys..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You said what?!

**Sting Eucliffe:** I said that you need join us. I heard from Yukino that your stronger spirit is that fish girl.. What was her name? ..Aq...Aquarius.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You...

**Sting Eucliffe: **What? Aquarius was her name right? I would like to test my power too her.. Men that be great to see who is stronger..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You moron! I hate you!

**Sting Eucfliffe: **What did I do?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Lucy?

**Lisanna Strauss: **Lucy?

**Levy McGarden:** Lu-chan?

**Yukino Aguria: **Lucy-san?

**Laxus Dreyar: **She probably whet to corner to cry.

**Bickslow:** Yeah..

**Gajeel Redfox:** Poor bunny-girl..

**Rogue Cheney: **Sting, you are an idiot.

**Sting Eucliffe: **What I did?

**Rufus Lore: **In my memories you know about that thing.

**Sting Eucliffe:** What thing?

**Erza Scarlet:** You are dead Sting!

**Minerva Orlando: Do you mind if I join you? That at least thing what I did to her in GMG.**

**Erza Scarlet:** Yes, you can join me to kill him.

**Gray Fullbuster: **It was nice to know you Sting. :D

**Sting Eucliffe: **What?

**Orga Nanagear: **Now it will be only six dragon slayers in Fiora.

**Sting Eucliffe: **What that suppose mean? Guys?

**Kagura Mikazuchi: **He defiantly won't survive Erza's and Minerva's attack.

**Sting Eucliffe: **Eh?

**Mirajena Strauss: **Yeah.. Okay back to earlier.. :) Gray what you think about Gralu?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Amm.. I think of Lucy more like sister than lover sorry Mira.. But I like that you shipping her whit girls damn because it will look damn Hot... Okay I should go... back.. to ...work.

**Lyon Vastia: **Me... to...

**Laxus Dreyar:** I..need... to.. go.. by..

**Bicksow:** Yeah... by...

**Mirajena Strauss: **Those boys are stupid because I know were they went.. :)

**Lisanna Strauss:** Yeah..

**Lector:** Ui! Why you shipping Lucy whit everybody? She got boyfriend you know that right?

**Mirajena Strauss: **WHAT?! Why? Who? Why didn't she tell me? And you how you know that?

**Lector: **You didn't know that? I know that because all dragon slayers exceeds know that.. Happy and Fro even saw her kissing that guy. And I don't know that guy.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Mira-nee. We need know that guy!

**Mirajena Strauss:** I know that.. So everybody will answered to my question and if not then they will be expecting my warmth.

**Rogue Cheney: **Oi... Orga, Rufus and Lector, we should go check if Sting still live.

**Evargreen: **Mira, you need little cool of. Okay?

**Mirajena Strauss:** Okay.

* * *

**Mirajena Strauss:** Comment if you see in this video another couples..

6:27pm _Like __Comment_

**Evargreen:** Laxus and Freed

**Lisanna Strauss:** First master and Zeref

**Cana Alberona:** Wendy and Doranbolt

**Juvia Lockesr:** Meredy and Ultear

**Makarov Dreyar:** Erza and Natsu

**Elfman Strauss: **Cana and Laxus

**Rocker: **Bacchus and that Cana chick

**Master Bob: **Gray and Natsu

* * *

"Oh, now I really want to see what is in this video." Natsu shouted and mean time Happy click play and said to him "Natsu, watch video."

* * *

**_Masayume Chasing (English Cover?)_**

_Ohhh.. Yeah.._

_The Shipping wars are so freakkin' intense_

_In Fairy Tail so far..._

_Nalu &amp; Nali_

_And it so crazy_

_There's Gruvia, Jerza and Gajevy_

_And then Miraxus came to be (Oh, my!)_

_Thanks to chapter 380_

_Let's not forget about Elfgreen_

_They're so in Love_

_As well as Carla and Happy_

_Everybody's shipping shipping_

_Doing their own thing_

_Let's all respect each other's ships_

_Because it's Crazy Crazy_

_The fans are fighting_

_Can't we all just be friends_

_And wait 'til the anime ends_

_NaNaNaNaNaNaNa Oh!_

_NaNaNaNa Hey! Hey!_

_NaNaNaNaNaNaNa Oh!_

_I want everyone to get along_

_NaNaNaNaNaNaNa Oh!_

_NaNaNaNa Hey! Hey!_

_NaNa Hey! NaNa Oh!Oh!_

_That's why I've written this song._

"I this song is so funny!" Natsu said whit grin on face. Happy just watched to the screen and tough about this video till Natsu said loudly "Happy come. We need to go to Lucy." "Aye sir!" so both of them went out of their house.

...End of chapter...

* * *

So this time is longer chapter.

That song can find in youtube- /watch?v=bDUB4Bj_6tk It is really funny video..:D

Like always please review...


	9. Chat room

**A/N:I am really sorry for so be late of update, but I had work in this last summer work so I didn't have time to work this chapter. So hope you likes this chapter because I really had long time to writ this and now it complete.. Like always I am sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I do I will be all over to Sting,, Haha.,, you didn't have to know that.. :D:D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chat room**

Natsu and Happy team in the hotel where they spend the night, the next morning to be able to go back to Magnolia. Sure Happy had taken his laptop to him would be what to do when he get bored.

Thanks to Gray, he found chat room where you chat whit another people from all Fiore. So today was second time when he log in to this chat room whit nickname _CATAMANDER _(**AN/Happy in Fairy Tail manga chapter 2 said that he wanted be catamander because Natsu is salamander.**)

* * *

In Chat room.

Iceberg: Wow... who thinks that today was too hot day? :D

Ice-cream: Yeah.. It was freaking hot!

Orlando-girl: Today was normal summer day you melting ices...

Iceberg: Hey!

Stardust: I agree whit Orlando-girl it was normal summer day.:)

Catamander: Yea.. If you two can take it go to freezer and sit there till summer ends. :D:D

Ice-cream: You little punk..

RedDragon: You funny Catamander :) I will use this joke..

SkyGod: I think that idea is good.. Maybe I should tell my lover-friend this idea because he need this.. Ahhh Love..

Stardust: You right! I should told my friend too. But it is little funny and I want to see how he go in freezer.. :D:D

Orlando-girl: I will give everything to see that show.. :D

Iceberg: I will kill that catamander whit his stupid joke.. :d

Catamander: Ha... But before you need find me.. Ha

* * *

In hotel.

Happy heard from another room scream "I will kill that stupid catamander. Even if I have ask Flame-brain to help me find that stupid idiot!" and of course he know who was that who screamed that. Happy started laugh whit team Natsu except Gray..

* * *

In Chat room.

Iceberg: Go to hell...

Booze-girl: Someone got underwear twisted. :D

Iceberg: Really?

RedDragon: Ha Stupid Iceberg...

Iceberg: I hate this chat room

MatchDemon: But we loved.. :)

Booze-girl: Have someone know were will be big party in Fiore were I can get free booze?

Star-rain: Oh.. I know..

Booze-girl: Speak now or die.. Hahaha

Star-rain: O..oo..ok..okay. It will be in Capital this Friday.. I and Stardust will go because in this weekend would be star rain and we want to watch..

Booze-girl: It settle I will be in that party..

WhiteDragon: So that why BlackDragon is dragging me to this party... I hate to be around too those two creeping girls! Both of them talking only about star wen they see each others.

BlackDragon: Shut up! If you want to live.

WhiteDragon: Okay. Don't be grumpy already.

Catamander: Ha.. Didn't BlackDragon tell you that I will coming whit Stardust too?

Shrimp:Yea.. Me too whit two of my friends..

WhiteDragon:What?

DarkgrayDragon: Shut up, it's not like you only one don't want to go to that stupid party..

Stardust: But we all will go and to six of us it will be like group date :D:D:D and to another four it will be like play date.. :)

DarkgrayDragon: Stop joking Stardust!

Stardust: Geez... You are not fun..

MatchDemon: Oh my!

YellowDragon: You guys need grow up, because you still all are little's kids who don't know how act in internet or even worst in real life..

Animal-girl: Say guy who told Beast-man that he isn't real man if you still are virgin..

YellowDragon: But it is true.. ;)

Animal-girl: Right... You moron! You have knew that Beast-man now tried to do something whit Fairy-Queen do the naughty things..

YellowDragon: Oh...

Animal-girl: It so wrong..

Rune: No, It is something good.

Catamander: Yea

Yellowdragon: Oh, my.. I like this... and Animal-girl! Go play whit yours cats.. :D

Catwoman: Animal-girl? You have cats? Can I go whit you and play whit yours kitties?

Animal-girl: I don't have cats! Go play whit yours dragons who sucks!

LightgrayDragon: Dragons don't sucks.. You sucks, you b***h...

Animal-girl: What? I was talking to his dragons, not yours dragonkid.

* * *

In hotel.

"Wendy, what wrong?" asked Erza. "One girl *sob* in inte*sob*rnet told *sob* that dragons *sob* sucks.." Wendy said crying her heart out on Lucys' lap. "Oh..., honey its not true and you know that." Lucy said wile Erza add "and I will give that girl punishment.." "Thank you Lucy-san and ….. Erza...-san..?" Wendy said little happier. "Why don't we all go to get some ice-cream?" said Lucy whit smile on her face.. "Yeah." said all girls but guys "No, thank you.." "Okay.. So this is girl night. By guys!" Erza yelled..

* * *

In Chat room.

Emotion: Hey, guys! What you think about Erza and Jellal like couple?

MatchDemon: Oh.. I want see those adorable babes right now from them.. ahhhhh

Catmander: Right, but isn't bit hard them be together?

Catwomen: No, if they try both of them can be together like couple or even more...

Love..Lovegirl: Ah love...

Red-tattoo: It not nice to speak to other people relationship.. And you have no that was bad guy in pass so he can't be together to her because she walks in dark and she in light!

Catamander: Yoooou soooound booooring...

Catwomen: Yeah..

MatchDemon: Love don't care about that... Love is pure..

Love..Lovegirl: Yeah, and love also win everything.. ahhh lovee

Emotion: You probably are his best friend, because you sound like him. Boring..

Sword-women: Maybe it is good idea them be together..

Red-tattoo: Why don't we change the subject? Like who is Lucy secret boyfriend?

MatchDemon: Ohhh,, right I complied forgot about that.. So what you think is hers secret boyfrien?

Booze-girl: I think it is Laxus..

Daddy: No, it must be Natsu..

LightningGod: You must be idiot.. Or course it Sting..

Catmander: Hahaha... It Rouge..

Animal-girl: No! It must be Natsu or Gray.. Because they are in same team..

WaterGirl: Noooo... Gray is mine..

Animal-girl: ? You must be one of his fangirl? Right?

WaterGirl: Sorry.. .ii uu.. uh.. I think it is Loke.. Okay It must be Loke...

Lion: Yeah.. I would like think just like WaterGirl... but I thin to it is Natsu too...

Giant: Oh... I think it Natsu too..

DarkgrayDragon: I think it's Salamander..

Ice-cream: I think it is someone from another guild, because she is too smart to date someone in her guild...

Iceberg: What that to sups to mean?

Memory: Why don't you leave that girl alone.. She dating someone so what? It her life.. But... if I have to say I think she dating Rouge..

Orlando-girl: I think just a same...

Red-tattoo: In your dreams.. She like that Salmander...

BlackCat: I think it is Rouge but in the end it will be Natsu thought...

MatchDemon: So everyone in team Natsu or team Rogue? Oh, my! In the end I would like to think she dating Lisanna.. Oh, my it would be so cute... Ah love...

Love..Lovegirl: Lucy don't date anybody.. Because she can't get guy.. Ha

Mermard: Or she trying get someone jealous.. Like that Fire Dragon..

Shrimp: Right

BlackDragon: I agree whit them.

Star-rain: Me too!

MatchDemon: And why you think like that?

Sword-girl: I think it must be Rouge..

Shrimp: I think so?

RedDragon: Oh.. Lucy dating someone? Why don't she tell us that? And why don't you guys ask her if you wanted to know?

MatchDemon: Oh, you right.. Why didn't I think of that.. Okay guys, when I found out I will tell who is her boyfriend or girlfriend.. hahah Oh young love...

YellowDragon: Yeah.. You will tell us who is his boyfriend because you like rumors... So why don't we call this a bet? Who first find out who is Lucy boyfriend or like MatcDemon said girlfriend win.. And prize is one week in hot spring! Loser will pay of course..

MatchDemon: I so will win..

Catamander: I in. And I think all will be in this bet. :D

YellowDragon: So the game... oh sorry bet start now...

* * *

In Hotel.

Happy knew that he will win this bet, but he needed prof so everyone would believed to him.. So he thought that photography will be enjoy prof to everybody.. And so like he started to think about Lucy, she come in whit another girls in hotel room.

So idea proper in his head and he said: "Lucy? Would you come whit me this time too, to play whit Fro?" Lucy just nod to him that mean yes.. " Oh great, because I need go play to him tomorrow and I don't have everyone who go whit me.." he said innocent but in the end whit hided reason.. "Happy! I already said yes to you, so don't worry.." Lucy said whit happy smile on her place like she happy to go to that town.. "Thank. Lushh... And night girls.." "Godnight, Happy." said all girls in unison.

So only Happy went to bed and thought that he needed Fro to help him in this so he would win this bet.. Wile he think he fall asleep..

End of chapter...

* * *

I am really sorry for being so late for update, but I hope you guys like this chapter..

So I have ide of mine side story, but it two ideas. That is why I think who can write in comment what character nicknames I create in this chapter and who first will write 90% right will choose mine side story.. It is between "Play date or Date" or "Nichiya?"...

Of course I will tell who win this..

So please comment. Don't forgot rewiev this...


	10. Parody(Part 1)

**A/N:Hi, minna! Okay this chapter maybe not funny, but I needed to write this chapter to written next one. Like always I am sorry for some mistakes... :)  
**

****Disclaim:Like you know I don't own Fairy Tail.  
****

* * *

**Chapter 9: Parody (Part 1)**

Happy was sitting with friends in guild and watched in computer video parody about some songs till someone said "Eu! Happy, why don't you click on that video?" "Ah... Okay.."

**Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - "Fancy" PARODY **

_First thing first I'm a white chick_

_wait, what?_

_the w__hole world was confused when they learned this_

_She's not black?_

_and i sound just like Nicki Minaj_

_if she swallowed down_

_testosterone pills mixed whit hot sauce_

_True_

_If you wanna get rap famous_

_Heh_

_act dirty south and say heh like this_

_Heh_

_parody a movie like Clueless_

_and then shake your abnormally large for white girl hips_

_You a fake give Nicki her goddamn style back_

_You look like Gwen Stefani had sex with Riff Raff_

_you be trippin' got that hood swag_

_You're from Australia! Stop acting black!_

_No one knows me_

_just a random chick_

_they found on the street_

_to sing this obnoxious chorus_

_My name's Charli_

_no I am not Lorde_

_we just look the same_

_I'm a huge fan on Royals_

_I am no Lorde!_

_I said a music vid based on the film Clueless_

_it's the most time I've spent in school the truth is_

_I am half retarded, high school I departed_

_that's why my tweets are ignorant and racist garbage_

_If you're Asian fix your weird eyes_

_Mexicans are dirty and wide_

_and I swear I meant that there so much_

_I'm gonna tweet two more times_

_if you don't speak English eat shit_

_all black people get arrested _

_speaking of which_

_I look like Marlon Wayans from the flick White Chicks_

_Now tell me who dat, who dat_

_that is half and half_

_from the waist up I am white_

_but from ass down I'm black_

_I be that I-C-C-Y wrote it with a crayon_

_I can't spell because my IQ is negative ten_

_Just like Iggy_

_I'm stupid also_

_think there's a highway_

_from LA to Tokyo_

_There's an ocean_

_Can you drive on it?_

_You must be jokin'_

_this is why they tell kids to go to college_

_Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_I-G-G-Y_

_that is your name, spell that_

_I-E-G-I_

_No! Spell that, spell that!_

_H-R-T-5?_

_Noooooooooooo o-o-o!_

_Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_Albert Einstein!_

_Who dat? Who dat?_

_You're kidding me right?_

_Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_I told you three times_

_how the hell are you so goddamn slow?_

"This video was really funny! Don't you think so too?" said one guy who was watching this video whit Happy. "Aye, sir! That blond girl look and act like Lucy." Said Happy really loud. "You, stupid Neko! Just play another video." said furry Lucy.

**PSY feat. Snoop Dogg - "HANGOVER" PARODY **

_Hungover hungover hungover_

_woke up an organ donor_

_Bent over bent over_

_throwing up next to a big black stoner_

_Can't stop puking_

_Where'd I get this ring?_

_Hey I have one too we must have married this morning_

_Who's that kid? Who's that kid? Who's that kid?_

_Oh shit he is adopted_

_I'm tatted_

_I'm tatted_

_Goddammit! I wonder what else we did_

_can't remember shit_

_need to check our pics_

_we totally blacked out_

_What the hell dude did we kiss? _

_Smells like a skunk, just farted out bud_

_Psy weights a ton, I'm a rapping skeleton_

_it's aight, I look like, the black Slender Men_

"_Gentlemen" was better that this song_

_still think I'm Rasta mon_

_Yea my braids so old they got cobwebs_

_last night was not fun_

_afraid we touched willys_

_really four sure that_

_in this video Psy spends more_

_time eating noodles than he does singing_

_diabetes_

_This song is a miss_

_I just took a piss_

_that's why the water look like this_

_eenie meenie miney mae_

_this beat copied "Harlem Shake"_

_it is in my contract to always be in a jacuzzi_

_Hey!_

_Drinking again to for_

_get that we made a porn_

_We were drunk, so messed up_

_found a bird inside my butt_

_I love you Snoop Dogg_

_Love you too, William Hung_

_Come on men!_

_Why? Wassup?_

_Wrong Asian man!_

_I fucked up_

_It's time to smoke_

_when Psy winks it look like he's having a stroke_

_This song is shit_

_all of lyrics are completely worthless_

_might as well just be saying random shit_

_like_

_Lawn mower lawn mower lawn mower_

_lawn mower mower mower_

_October October October October tober tober_

_October_

_Dead Grover dead Grover dead Grover_

_dead Grover Grover Grover_

_Somebody cut me down when this awful songs over_

_Wakin an bakin, smoked way too much_

_all the weeds changing my brain into mush_

_can someone tell me how I end up n Korea_

_tippin and drippin, my grandpa flow_

_just changed my name again an hour ago_

_time to brainstorm more animals_

_so I can change my name some mo_

_Snoop Panda, Snoop Donkey, Snoop Domesticated Fox_

_Snoop the Canary, Snoop Rhinoceros_

_S-N-O-O-P insert_

_lion or leopard_

_might as well be an Apple computer_

_A milli a milli a milli_

_this sounds just like "A Milli" _

_copied me, copied me_

_you assholes straight jacked my beat_

_Hey!_

_Me and Snoop are lifelong_

_like Rodman and Kim Jong_

_Hold it up_

_You guys suck_

_Nowhere near_

_The two of us_

_You don't stand a chance_

_we're the better bromance_

_What the fuck?_

_Shut it up_

_Shit what's that?_

_I blow them up!_

_**(telephone ring)**_

_**Gut dammit!**_

_**Who the hell is call me right now?**_

"_**Hey, Bart Baker! What's going on man?"**_

"_**Oh. Hey, Psy! Not much, just chilling."**_

"_**Well, list my new video "Hangover" has just come out, and I wanted to you ask please don't make parody of it. Aaa, this song mean lot of me and I won't everyone to make fon of it."**_

"_**Aaa. Yea.. Shore you got it. No parody."**_

"_**Thank you dude. You very good friend. Wait, wait or wait for it.. What's up whit your faces? Why you look like that?"**_

"_**No reason!"**_

"_**...don't you..."**_

"_**Got to go!"**_

_**Sorry guys! Where we be?**_

_**(End of talk.)**_

_Shit what's that?_

_I blow them up!_

Everyone start laugh really loud till Natsu asked "Who is Psy? And why you guys laughing? I don't get it!" "Psy is singer who sing gangam style and we laugh because this video was funny. I should ask if I can show up in one of his parody video. Oh I should go training my vocals.. ... ...aaa!" "Erza, I think you should stop this! You suck in this!" said Gray and everyone started laugh about his last sentence. "Gray! Come here for second!" Erza yelled and commanded in the same time to him.

Nobody said word till Happy "There goes our ice mage.. Peace to him! By the way. Lucy, what is Naruto?"

"Oh.. It manga about ninjas.." Lucy answered to him... "Natsu! Watch this.. It parody about ninjas.." Happy said loud to his bestfriend. "Good work Happy. Click play.." "Okay.. Here come ninjas..."

**The Kakashi Song (Naruto parody). **

_I'm so tired of these kids_  
_Suppressed by all my teacherly duties_  
_And if they have to be ninjas, why can't they just leave?_  
_Damn, they're still freakin' here and they won't leave me alone!_

_Why do you think that I failed all those kids before?_  
_It's 'cuz they won't shut up and let me read my porn!_  
_When those grads came, I kicked their pansy ass._  
_Then outta nowhere, I let Naruto's team pass._  
_I'll never finish Makeout Paradise_  
_'cuz they occupy all of my freetime._  
_I beat this evil ninja with my really cool eye_  
_I'm worn out and they haven't learned 'bout chakra._  
_When you're in a tree, do you know how hard it is to read?_  
_And when you're upside down-SHIT I JUST DROPPED MY BOOK_

_These kids don't seem to feel the chakra in their heel_  
_Crap now Zabuza's back for 15 more episodes_  
_I thought he learned when I rammed his face in the floor_  
_At least he's not wearing cowprint anymore._  
_But why can't he die and just stay dead?_  
_I guess I'll try and kill the kids instead. _

_I had to party once I thought they were gone._  
_But Sasuke's still with me._  
_When can I read my pr0n?! _

_When I bought it, I thought I'd read all of it_  
_Then those kids came, and my life turned to shit_  
_I still haven't finished that damn book._  
_'Cuz those stupid kids took all of my free time._  
_I'm not really a ninja..._  
_I just bought the headband at a con... _

"Oh, Happy! Found more funny songs about book.." Natsu said whit large smile on his face.. "NATSU! It a manga not book. And yea Happy found more parody of this manga.." Said Lisanna.

**"Do You Wanna Come Back Home Now?" - Frozen/Naruto Parody  
**_Come on, Sasuke, let's go train_  
_I don't get you anymore_  
_Let's not start a war_  
_Why'd you go away?_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why..._  
_Do you wanna come back home now?_  
_I wish you would come back home now._  
_(I am going to SEVER these bonds!)_  
_Okay bye..._  
_Do you wanna come back home now?_  
_Orochimaru's not that cool_  
_I think you killing him is overdue_  
_I've started talking to your picture on the wall_  
_(Hang in there, Sasuke-kun!)_

_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these training days_  
_Just watching the hours tick by..._  
_(tick tock tick tock-Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!)_  
_Sasuke, please...I know you're in there..._  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They to just give up on you, but I'm not going to_  
_Just let me in..._  
_We've always been like brothers_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_  
_...Sasuke, are you ready to come home now?_

In guild was only hearing laugh about this parody. "Mina! Why don't we film our one parody video? And you need to put that video in Fairy tail home page!" Mira said sweat in hers' Satan soul form, disturbing funny moment. "Oookkaaay,, Miirraaa." said everybody in room, in fear of her. "Of course winner get a prize, so everyone Good luck! Tomorrow evening we will chooses who is the winner." she said and turned back.

"Lucy! Natsu! Why don't we film together parody video?" Happy asked to his team mate.. "I'm in!" Lucy and Natsu said together. "Okay! We need to go to Lucy's apartment and start will win this!" Happy said loud in happiness.

* * *

I am really sorry for being so late for update, but I hope you guys like this chapter..

So please comment. Don't forgot rewiev this...

Sorry guys, but I can't right now put side story in this story because I have still many mistakes and it's not too right now.

About Naruto parody. I just one day was listening those parodies and wanted to put in this story.. :D:D


	11. Parody(Part 2)

**A/N:Hi, minna! Sorry being so late to update this story. Like always I am sorry if there is some mistakes... :)  
**

****Disclaim:Like you know I don't own Fairy Tail.****

* * *

**Chapter 9: Parody (Part 2)**

"Hello, everyone! Today we have parody song contest in Fairy Tail. Some of our guild mates have sent videos, but we get some videos from other guilds too." Mira continue whit her speech "We will show you these videos and you guys' will tell who is your choice of parody song and video. Also we have jury and they are Laxus Dreyar, Jason from Sorcerer Magazine and Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale. So please applause to our jury."

Audience began to applaud jury till Mira continued her speech.

"We can start whit our contest. So first person who will show us his parody is Jenny Realight and Master Bob from Blue Pegasus. "

Audience applaud to them.

Jenny spoke first "Hello, everyone!"

Master Bob "Hello boys' and girls'! I hope you will like this song and the video!"

Video start playing.

**How To Be A Heartbreaker by Blue Pegasus/ directed y Master Bob** _(song)_

Eve is in "Sailor Moon" costume. He is walking in the beach.

_Eve: Rule number one is_

_that you gotta have fun_

_but baby when you're done,_

_you gotta be the first to run_

Hibiki walk next to Eve in "Shugo Chara - Ran" costume.

_Hibiki: Rule number two:_

_don't get attached to_

_somebody you could lose,_

_so le-let me tell you_

Jenny is in Bunny costume and she is dancing with five another guys' in Bunny costume on Clint.

_Jenny: This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_boys, they like a little danger_

_we'll get him falling from a stranger,_

_a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys, they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling from a stranger,_

_a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At lest I think I do!_

… _... ... …_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you _

Ren walking in the park in "Ino Yamanaka" costume.

_Ren: __Rule number three, _

_wear your heart on your cheek _

_But never on your sleeve, _

_unless you wanna taste defeat _

Ichiya walks next to Ren in "Sakura Kinomoto" costume.

_Ichiya: Rule number four,_

_gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door _

_and leave him wanting more-more_

Jenny in Bunny costume and she is dancing in guild.

_Jenny: This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_boys, they like a little danger_

_we'll get him falling from a stranger,_

_a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys, they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling from a stranger,_

_a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At lest I think I do!_

… _... ... …_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

Eve, Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya walks in guild.

_Eve: __Girls, we do, whatever it will take_  
_Hibiki: Cause girls don't want, _

_we don't want our hearts to break_  
_Ren: In two, so it's better to be fake_  
_Ichiya: Can't risk losing in love again babe. _

All four guys' went to Jenny and start to dance.

_All: This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_ Boys they like a little danger_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_ Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
_ How to be a heartbreaker_  
_ Boys they like the look of danger_  
_ We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_ Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
_ ... ... ... ... _  
_ Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._  
_ At least I think I do! _

**Video ends.**

Everyone started laugh about video.

Mira spoke "Thank you Blue Pegasus! So let hear our jury, what they think about this video."

Laxus: "Can someone Erease my memory about THIS video."

Jason: "Cool, Jenny in Bunny costume, COOL."

Jura: "...*silence*..."

"Thanks jury. Our next one is... Juvia and Cana." Juvia and Cana walks on stage.

Cana "Mira! I need more booze.. And yeah watch this video!"

**Do you wanna go out whit Juvia? By Juvia Lockser/ direct by Cana Alberona** _(song)_

Juvia stand next to apartment door.

_Juvia:_ Gray-sama?  
Juvia knocks on doors.  
_Juvia: Do you want to go with Juvia?_  
_ Come on, let's do a quest_  
_ Worth tons of jewels or even more_  
_ Come out the door_  
_ Coz Juvia picked the best!_  
_ You only go with Natsu_  
_ And his cahoots_  
_ I wish you would tell me why!_  
_ Do you want to go with Juvia?_  
_ It only has to be with Juvia..._

Juvia slowly dropped to the floor and now the back to the door.  
_Juvia: _Uh, No answer?  
_ Maybe he's out..._  
wait-what if Gray-sama is with my love rival?  
What am i gonna do?  
What if they're out on a date  
and hold hands and kiss goodnight and then...and then-  
AAARGHHHHH!  
Or maybe Gray-sama is just sleeping?  
Juvia again knocks on the doors.  
_Juvia: Do you want to go with Juvia?_  
_ How 'bout we go out on a date_  
_ We'll hold our hands and then we'll kiss goodnight_  
_ Coz it feels right_  
_ Oh, Juvia cannot wait!_  
Oh, oh!  
_ The both of us will marry_  
_ and have two kids_  
_ We'll live in a pretty house_  
It has to happen, right?

_Gray-sama..._  
_ Gray-sama is the one for Juvia_  
_ Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama, but..._  
_ what if he... *sigh*_  
_ Gray-sama?_  
_ Juvia knows you are in there_  
_ That's where you've always been_  
_ If you're hungry, Juvia will cook for you_  
_ and take good care of you_  
_ Just let me in_  
_ We're made for each other _  
_ You just have to know_  
_ Juvia loves you so _

_Do you wanna go with Juvia...?_

Juvia is crying.

_**Video ends.**_

" Why the heck ice princess gets a song dedicated to him." yelled Natsu and in the same time Lyon yelled from audience ""Juvia! Please sing a song about me!"

"Isn't that my apartment doors?" said Gray ignored both idiots cry's and in audience went in pregnant silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look at time. I need to go. By." Cana said dragging Juvia whit her.

"Raven haired and blue eyes babies.. Oopps... Sorry.. Please jury." Mira said.

Laxus: "Ammm? uh... aahhh.. No... Coment..."

Jason: "Cool. Ice and water... Cool..."

Jura: "Good parody."

"Thanks! Our next contestant is Mystogan and Meredy."said Mira.

Both of them come on stage. Only Fairy Tail know that Mystogan is really Jellal.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you will like this parody because it was hard to get Je..Mystogan and Erza in this contest. So enjoy the video." said Meredy whit big smile. Mystogan didn't say anything.

**Don't mess whit me by Mystogan and Erza Scarlet/ direct by Merdy** _(song)_

Mystogan sitting in big king chair. He looks like always.

_Mystogan: How it all began, _  
_ If truth be told, _  
_ I had a master plan,_  
_ Now I rule the world,_  
_ I took 'em by surprise,_  
_ Worked my way uphill,_  
_ They looked into my eyes,_  
_ And I became invincible._  
Erza is standing on the balcony next to balcony railing. She has purple dress and hair is lay down.  
_Erza: No one can stop me,_  
_ For only I am in control,_  
_ If you want me you better contact my people,_  
_ In my crown,_  
_ I am king,_  
_ I love their endless worshiping,_  
_ I am raw, _  
_ A dinosaur,_  
_ But I will never be extinct,_  
_ So don't mess with me,_  
_ I'll shoot you down,_  
_ Don't mess with me._  
Mystogan standing next to the royal chair leaning one side and crossed hands.  
_Mystogan: Show me sex appeal,_  
_ Get on your hands and knees, _  
_ Forget about the meal,_  
_ It's best to keep me pleased,_  
_ Imagine if you will,_  
_ I'll meet on the block,_  
_ I've got time to kill,_  
_ So how about a quick f*ck?_  
Erza sitting on the floor leaning her back on the balcony railing.  
_Erza: I've come,_  
_ It's been fun, _  
_ But won't you please disappear?_  
_ Something,_  
_ Tells me,_  
_ That you can't further my career,_  
Mystogan lying on the chair.  
_Mystogan: In my crown, _  
_ I am king,_  
_ I love their endless worshiping_

_I am raw,_  
_ A dinosaur,_  
_But I will never be extinct,_  
_ So don't mess with me,_  
_ I'll shoot you down,_  
_ Don't mess with me_  
Mystogan and Erza are in Ballroom, and dancing Tango.  
_Both: 'Cause all your heads are gonna roll,_  
_ I've made your misery my goal, _  
_ And if you want survival,_  
_ Kneel on my arrival,_  
_ For this is how I rule the world!_

_Mystogan: No one,_  
_ Can stop me,_  
_ For only I am in control,_  
_Erza: And if you,_  
_ Want me,_  
_ You better contact my people,_  
_Mystogan: See my crown?_  
_ I am king,_  
_ You'll love the endless worshiping,_  
_Erza: I am raw,_  
_ A dinosaur,_  
_ But I will never be extinct,_  
_Both: So don't mess with me,_  
_ I'll shoot you down,_  
_ Don't mess with me,_  
_ I'll knock you down,_  
_ Don't mess with me,_  
_ I'll shoot you down,_  
_ Don't mess with me._

Both leave the room on your side, even without leaving the view of each other.

**Video ends.**

People started applauded hard...

"Ohh... I just can't wait till see those adorable babies of those two. " Mira and Meredy said in the same time."Jury?"

Lasxus: "Finally. Something normal... By the way good one."

Jason: "Cool.. Titania... Cool... and... Mystogan... cool..."

Jura: "I liked this parody and video really was great."

"Thanks, jury.. Our next contestant is Sting from Saberthooth." said Mira.

"Yo! Watch the video!" Sting said with grin on face.

**Gangam Style by Sting Eucliffe/ direct by Sting Eucliffe **_(Song)_

Yukino poured a cold water on top of Sting to raise him.

_Sting: Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Gangnam Style_  
_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_  
_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_  
_ Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_  
_ Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_  
Sting is walking on street in orange suit and by his side are Yukino and Minerva in pink soft towel.  
_Sting: Naneun sanai_  
_ Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_  
_ Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_  
_ Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_  
_ Geureon sanai_  
Sting is sitting in sauna and laid his head on Orga shoulder. While Rufus is dancing red ballerina tutu.  
_Sting: Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_ Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_  
_ Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_ Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_  
_ Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_  
Sting and his guild mate is dancing on Clint in pink bunny costume.  
_Sting: Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Gangnam Style_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Gangnam Style_  
_Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style _

_Eh, sexy lady_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Eh, sexy lady_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_  
Yukino, Lector and Fro dancing in frog costume, while Rogue goes to Sting. Both men are in pink suits'.  
_Sting: Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja_  
_ Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja_  
_ Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja_  
_ Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_  
Sting lyin_g _in the elevator and on him Libre is dancing.  
Sting: _Naneun sanai_  
_ Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_  
_ Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_  
_ Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_  
_ Geureon sanai_  
Sting goes to train while Minerva is dancing in the train.  
_Sting: Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_ Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_  
_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_  
_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_  
_ Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_  
Sting, Rogue and Orga are in Disney prince costumes. Minerva, Yukino and Rufus are in Disney princess costumes. All six's dancing on top of house roof.  
_Sting: Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Gangnam Style_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Gangnam Style _

_Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_Eh, sexy lady_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Eh, sexy lady_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh _  
Sting and Minerva is dancing. There guild mates come to them in all differences costumes and start dancing too.  
_Sting: Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_  
_ Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_  
_ You know what I'm saying_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_  
_Eh, sexy lady_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style_  
_ Eh, sexy lady_  
_ Op, op, op, op_  
_ Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_  
_ Oppa Gangnam Style _

**Video ends.**

All people in guild start to comment how funny was video.

" Ju.. hahha. ry, y.. haha ..ou.. hhah.. .r wo ..hahahaha ..rd." tried said Mira while laughting.

Laxus: "Hahahah... Hahahah.. I hahah just can't hhaha say hahah a ahahah word ahaha about hahha this haha video."

Jason: "Cool..Cool..Cool..."

Jura: "It is first time I saw really funny video."

"Thanks guys. Next one is Natsu and Happy."Mira said with big smile on face.

"Finally it's our turn. Watch the video.." "Aye, sir!"

**What are we waiting for? by Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel/ direct by Happy**_(song)_

Lucy and Natsu are sitting on tree.  
_Lucy: _Natsu, can I say something crazy?  
_Natsu: _Crazy? Sure! Go ahead, Lucy!  
_Lucy:_ Well, here goes!  
_All my life, I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail_  
_ And then suddenly I bumped into you_  
_Natsu: _Oh yeah, I remember that!  
_I've been searching my whole life in finding Igneel_  
_ And then we formed a team together along with Happy and Plue_  
_Lucy: We read a book _

_Natsu: (called Daybreak) _

_Natsu: Heard a Lullaby _

_Lucy: (destroyed a town)_  
_Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_ Let's go out and explore_  
_ Travel across Fiore with_  
_ Erza and Gray_  
_ What are we waiting for?_  
Both jump from three and start walking.  
_Lucy:_ You know, this whole reminiscing thing sure is fun!  
_Natsu: _Yeah!  
_Lucy:_ So what happened afterwards...?  
_Natsu: _Hmm, let's see...oh!  
_ Coz we're crazy-_  
_Lucy:_ Huh?  
_Natsu: We suddenly took an _

_Lucy: S-class job_  
_Natsu:_ God, Erza was furious!  
_Both: Phantom lord destroyed the guild_  
_ so we kicked their ass _

_Lucy:_ and Leo is Loke?!  
Both walk/dance in the park.  
_Both: Climbed up the Tower of Heaven_  
_ And fought against our brethren_  
_ Nirvana died and Daphne arrived_  
_Lucy: Edolas _

_Natsu: (and Tenrou)_

_Both: disappeared in a flash_  
_ And then we fell asleep for seven years_  
_ What are we waiting for?_  
_ Let's go out and explore_  
_ Go on a mission with _  
_ Team Natsu_  
_ We're the strongest team!_  
_ What are we waiting for?_  
Both now sitting on bench and watch sunset.  
_Natsu:_ Uh, can I say something crazy?  
_Lucy:_ Yes, Natsu?  
_Natsu:_ Will you...  
WILL YOU LEND ME ONE MILLION JEWELS, PLEASE!?  
I DESTROYED SOMETHING AGAIN THE OTHER DAY!

**Video ends.**

"That was so cute.." Lisanna said from audience and others agree whit her.

"Kawaii... What you guy's think?"Mira said in her fan-girls voice.

Laxus: "Heh... That idiot can sing?!" "Hey! Do you wana fight!"

Jason: "Cool.. This will go next month magazine."

Jura: "Cute."

"Well now we have last contestant and here they come. Romeo and Levy."

"Hi, everyone!" said Romeo

"Hello. We would like you guys' to watch our parody and hope you will like. " said Levy whit shy smile.

**Dragons by Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt/ direct by Mirajane Strauss and Levy McGarden **_(Song)_

Wendy on top of her is a black dress and in hair are white hair ribbon. Romeo on top of him is a white suit and black shirt. Both sitting in grey room.

_Romeo: When your Ice-makes cold_  
_ Tarrot cards all fold_  
_ And the doors stay locked_  
_ with the keys we hold..._  
_Wendy: When your ship sets sail_  
_ and your stomach fails you can find your balance in_  
_ FAIRY TAIL..._  
_Romeo: You can not hide from me cause we're a family..._

_just let the beast inside TAKEOVER_  
_dont you cry_  
_If you stay close to me remember you'll be FREED!_  
_Wendy: The EVIL KING will call!_  
_DORMA ANIM WILL FALL!_  
_Now these Oracion seis will bring the darkest days!_

_But I'll stay by your side during this DEMON FIGHT!_  
_Both: I got a FIRE in me! And I know inside!_  
_I can feel it burn the DRAGONS WILL RETURN!_  
_Wendy: Aching bones and your out of home and you've lost your way your not alone._  
_Hold your hand up high till the light of day!_  
_Though there's miles between us im looking your way!_  
_Why do you always frown when the RAIN comes down?_  
_Romeo: They say you just bring GLOOM I'll stand right next to you!_  
_If you stay close to me remember you'll be FREED._  
_ZEREF even JELLAL!_  
_THE DARKEST GUILDS WILL FALL!_  
_Both: Now these Oracion seis will bring the darkest days! I'll stay by your side during this_

_DEMON FIGHT!_  
_I got a FIRE in me! And know inside!_  
_I can feel it burn! The DRAGONS WILL RETURN!_  
_These Oracion seis will bring the darkest days! I'll stay by your side during this_

_DEMON FIGHT!_  
_I got a FIRE in me! And I know inside!_  
_I can feel it burn! The DRAGONS WILL RETURN!_

**Video ends.**

"Awww.." "They look so cute together." "Kawaii..." yelled some people from audience..

"Aww.. So cute.. What you think jury?" Mira asked..

Laxus: "I can't describe."

Jason: "Cool.. Young couple. Cool.."

Jura: "I love this song."

"Thank you! Now I would like all three of you go to Master office to select the win. And for you audience to choose the best song and video today. My littles helpers to give two papers. Pink paper is were you can write best song and yellow paper to write best video. Of course you can't write that paody were you was in it. And all parodies what you saw today you can also see in Fairy Tail web site and in youtube."Mira said.

… 10 minutes later...

"Please jury and Master Makarov please come to stage. So we finally know the winners. You all wana know what is prices.? "Yea, Mira." Okay. So for best song and video get each 500'000 jewelry and for big winner gets sixth tickets to Akane Resort. So Master please read the winners." Mira told to everyone.

"Okay, Mira. So first goes the best song and it is... Hmmm.. looks like we have two winners and they are Don't mess whit me and What are we waiting for?. Please come to stage. " Makarov said to them..

Audience applauded to them. Mystogan, Meredy, Natsu and Happy came to stage.

"Okay, come after this ends and you will get your prize." Mira told to three mage and exceed that.

"Okay next one is best video and that title goes to Gangam Style. Please come to stage too."

Sting went to stage and listened to people say how good that video was.

"Please come after this ends and you will get your prize." Mira told him.

"So this is it. The real winner of this contest is... It is Dragon. Please come to stage."Makarov said.

"Yea.. " "The best Parody.." "You two was sooo cute together." and so on al audience yell compliments to them..

Romeo, Levy and also Wendy was on stage. "Don't worry I have our prize." Mira told them.

"So they are our winners pleas give them one more time applause and lets party." Makarov said.

All winners went with Mira to get there prize and after that started to party.

...End of Chapter...

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter..

Don't forgot rewiev this...

I will try this weekend put one more chapter in this story, so please rewiev.

If you guys want something in this story please say to me. :)


	12. Side story 2

**A/N:Hi, minna! Like I promised new chapter. Like always I am sorry if there is some mistakes... :) :)  
**

****Disclaim:Like you know I don't own Fairy Tail.****

* * *

**Side story 2: Play date and Date?!**

**Nobody pov.**

"Lucy! We will be late to train if you won't come out of bathroom now."yelled Happy from Lucy's' bedroom. "I'm ready. I just need get my purse and we can go. Jeez why do I need go whit you on that play date?" Lucy asked while coming in hers bedroom.

"Because Natsu would ask people there to fight him and in end we will need to pay for broken thing and my play date probably be ruined. But if it you that will never happen." Happy answered.

" Then why didn't you asked Lisanna to come whit you." Lucy asked, but this time Happy needed to think answer fats so Lucy won't suspicion about of all this play date. "Because she needed help Mira in guild." Happy hoped that this answer was good to Lucy.

"Jeez. Fine come, we leaving." Lucy said while leaving room to exist.

"Aye." walking to Lucy.

**In train.**

**Happy pov.**

"So Happy. Why did you wanted go on play date whit Fro?" Lucy asked to me while looking out of window.

"Because I wanted know him better. Is it wrong?" I answered to hers question.

"No, of course not. What I know he is the sweetest exceed in world I know." she said. -What about me? I'm sweet too... Ammmm I take that back.- I think to myself. "Yea." I said too.

"By the way Rogue and Fro will come get us in train station."I said to Lucy and she just nod.

… **3 hours later …**

**In train station.**

**Rogue pov.**

"Train from Magnolia just come in." said man.

"Did you hear that Fro? And did you tell to Happy were we be?" I asked to mine little exceed. "Fro heard that and Fro told were we will be." Fro answered in his sweet voice.

"Okay. So it's mean that we just need to wait them." I said and Fro just nod.

-So this fake play date will start soon. Maybe I should told Lucy-san that both want set up us together? Or I just let see what those have in mind? I think let them be and maybe this will go in good way.- I though to myself and didn't see that both Happy and Lucy-san stand next to us.

"Hello Fro, Rogue." said Lucy-san and Happy in the same time.

"Fro says hello to Fairy-san and to Happy." "Hello Lucy-san and Happy." I and Fro said on same time.

"So what is yours plans for this play date? Happy? Fro? And Rogue you can call me just Lucy. Okay?" Lucy said. "Okay, Lucy."I said -She really don't know. This will be fun.- though to myself.

"Fro thinks that we should go to cafe." Fro said and we all nod and started walk.

**Cafe**

"What would you like to order?" asked waitress to us.

"Eggs' and beckon, coffee. And for him fish." I said to waitress.

"I would like to get pancakes and tea. For him please salmon." Lucy answered.

We all talked whit each others till waitress come whit our food. Then we started eat but I and Lucy still talked about everything.

Time went and I didn't even see that we have all ready finished our food. Of course Fro told me that I should pay for bill. -Yea. If Lucy didn't suspect anything before that now she would.- I though to myself and nod to Fro.

… **5 hours later … **

**Lucy pov.**

We were walking back to train station. Happy and Fro was father before us and talking about something. I let my though fly about this day and I started thinking that this whole play date looked more like set up for me and Rogue. Maybe I look too much into this?

"What are you thinking Lucy?" asked Rogue. I don't know if I should tell him about my suspect or not. "You know that, you can tell me everything." he intervened my though.

Fine what can I lose, maybe my pride but who cares right..

"I think this play date was more than set up for us." I answered. I looked to him and saw smirk on his face. "So you figured this out?" he asked to me and I rise mine eyebrow in question. After that he started explain about both exceeds true plan about this play date.

I said something that really surprised myself "Maybe we should go on date but this time with out them trying set us together or whit us." and nod with smile on his. Then I heard Happy yelling "Lucy train will leave soon hurry up."

"We will talk later about our date when you get home. Okay?" Rogue told me and nod to him but before saying goodby I gave him kiss on cheek and left.

After thinking about whole this day all I could think that I liked this day.

**…End of Chapter …**

* * *

I hope you guys like this side story and I know that wasn't log too..

Don't forgot rewiev this.. :) :)


	13. Years of Blackmail

**A/N:Hey, guys! This is new chapter of story... Like always I am sorry for some mistakes... :)**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Years of Blackmail...**

**In Fairy Tail**

"Natsu! I will kill you.." Gray and Lucy yelled to Natsu between they fight. It wasn't only them it was all guild that was fighting each others. Only two people looked to this scene and laughs whit all heart. They were Mira and Happy! If you wonder why they were laughing and everyone ales fighting. It all happened one week ago.

**One week ago.**

"Mira. What is so funny?" asked little blue neko. "Oh.. Happy! I was laughing because of these photos. Here see this." said Mira.

Happy saw each photographic and couldn't stop laughing about them. "Oh, Mira! We should put them in Internet." he said while giggling.

"Oh, my god! You right Happy." "Then I will take them whit me and put in Internet. Plus I have in home some more funny pitchers."

"Okay Happy, but give them back to me after you have put in the Internet." Mira told him.

"Okay. By Mira!" saying goodby to Mira, Happy went to home.

**Present**

It was more funnier when white dragon slayer come here to beat some crap out of some fairy tail mage who was laughing about his photo. If you would ask them sixth hours ago if they will fight each others because some photographic, they would say no. But look at them fighting because of some photos.

**Six hours ago**

"Mirraa! Did you saw them already in the Internet?" asked Happy sitting on bar let whit his computer.

"Of course! Right now I starting discussion in chat room. You should join to discussion too Happy!" Mira answered whit creepy smile on her face.

"Suurree.. Miirra.."said Happy whit fear.

* * *

_Chat room_

MatchDemon: Hey, guys! Have you seen some funny picture of mags?

Booze-girl: Of course! The funniest is our little doll face. Natsu sure suit blue doll dress. :D:D

Stardust: I didn't know about this. I sure won't let this down to him..

DarkgreyDragon: Hahaha.. Salamander is doll face... ha :D:D:D

WhiteDragon: Hahah.. LOL... hahah.. I don't have word about this.. Only that good that isn't me.. :D

Orlando-girl: You know that there is your photo too. Real girl?

LightningGod: Ohhh... pink ballerina tutu... Haha :D:D:D:D:D:D

WhiteDragon: Shut up...

Star-rain: Aww you probably blush right now.. ;)

WhiteDragon: No, I'm not.

Star-rain: Yeah, right! /sarcasm/

Iceberg: Sting and Natsu should go to Master Bob. He would be so happy to get two more boys to play.

BlueMan: Yes! They should come to me. I would be so happy.. :)

RedDragon: WTH?! Noooo

WhiteDragon: I'm NOT into guys.. I like women..

Booze-girl: Right. /sarcasm/ Like I believe you. Haha :D:D:D

Daddy: That is my girl. And Natsu I thought about you better..

PurpleFlameKid: Natsu-nii... I didn't know you was into this. Does this mean that I will dress like that too, because Sting-san do that same and he is Natsu-nii admire too?

Stardust: Of course not. They are only into this. :D

Catamander: Aye!

* * *

"Mira. This is funny. Everyone think that they are into that.." Happy said whit big grin on his face. Mira even couldn't speak because it was funny to see what everyone was thinking about those two..

* * *

_Chat room_

LadyCat: If you think that is funny you should see what two idiots in mine team wearing Lucys underwear.. :D:D It is epic.

Ice-cream: I always was thinking that Gray was gay, but Natsu ohh man. No wonder that both always fighting it is because they can decide who is girl in they relationship. :D:D

Stardust: I will kill both of them after I will burn those underwear.

Iceberg: I not gay! I only wear that because I lost mine and I needed something to wear.

Stardust: Still you will die.

Star-rain: Wow. Guys in girls underwear so HOT. /blush/ Lucy I didn't know that you wearing that kind of underwear.

Stardust: It is for special case.

Booze-girl: Man.. You two are idiots if Erza find out about this you are dead. Hahaha.. By the way Lucy were did you buy that one what Natsu is wearing. Hope there is white teddy not black teddy.

WaterGirl: Were did you buy that one what Gray wearing.. I love those dark blue short-panties.

Stardust: ?

YellowDragon: Now I finally understand why they always fighting. Man...

Beast-man: It is manly to wear underwear but it isn't manly to wear women underwear.

RedDragon: I'm NOT gay. I put that on because I asked Gray what you do to them. Lucy is werdo. Who wear something like that.

Stardust: Natsu you will die slowly and nobody will never found your body.

RedDragon: Please! Luce! No! Everything! But! Not! That!

Titanium: Natsu! Gray! You will get punished from mine hand!

Animal-girl: Hey BlackDragon! Do you like Lucy special evening underwear? ;)

Shrimp: Yea! Which one is best. That what Natsu is wearing or that Gray is wearing? ;)

BlackDragon: Ammm... Both isss cuute..

Frogy: Rogue-kun is blushing. :)

Animal-girl: Aww...

* * *

"Happy! Why won't we start talking about Erzas' photos!"commanded than questioned Mira.

* * *

_Chat room_

MatchDemon: How about Erza photo were she is in school-swimsuit and whit two fish in hers hair? :D

Orlando-girl: HA.. Looks like someone loves fish. :D

Titanium: I love cakes not fish!

Emotion: But I thought that you LOVE Jellal. :(

Red-tatto: Can you stop this?

Emotion: NO! :D

Titanium: Wait! Why this is in Internet? And for record it is Happy in my body and I his.

MatchDemon: Sorry! Don't remember that. :D:D

Booze-girl: Hahaha... Erza going fishing! HA :D:D:D

Titanium: Cana!

Shrimp: Isn't that day when whole Team Natsu plus Loke change whit body's?

Lion: Don't mention that day. It was awful! I couldn't get girls' because I was in Natsu body! ;(

Maid: Brother do I need punishment?

Stardust: Loke you are playboy! And Virgo no punishment.

Maid: Okay, hime.

WhiteDragon: Hold on. Than that pervert and Blondie was change whit bodies? Hahaa :D

Shrimp:Yap. He even tried to take off clothes. It was funny how Lucy tried to stop him. :D:D

Stardust: Levy-chan!

Shrimp: Oh camon! It isn't like you in bunny or cat costume Lu-chan!

DarkgrayDragon: Right bunny girl! Giggi :D

DollMaker: And you ask me why I call you aka Cosplay queen! :D

Stardust: Shut up!

MatchDemon: Oh. What about that photo were Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Levy was drunk?

Iceberg: Don't remind that day. I still have a nightmare about drowning.

Catamander: Yea! And Carla can be really bossing.

Booze-girl: Hey, girls! Wan some Booze? :D:D

FastFeet: Erza is monster!

DarkgrayDragon: Giggi I want to see how shrimp is drunk state.. Giggi

Rune: Isn't that weird that most of those girls don't drink in guild.

Animal-girl: Yeah. I would like to see how they act drunk. :D

RedDragon: You don't wanna see that. You will regret that! Believe in me. I have nightmare too because Lucy!

Animal-girl: How so? On look of picture Lucy looks normal. :D

RedDragon: No! She's not! I need doctor!

Iceberg: Flame-brain! You don't need a doctor I need.. Drowning!

FastFeet: I think that I and Droy need more that doctor then you two. We got that MONSTER! YOU CAN'T GIVE THEM ALCHOHOL! YOU HEAR MEE!

LadyCat: I think that we can handle alcohol!

Stardust: Right girl!

WaterGirl: Yeah!

Shrimp: Yap.

Titanium: You guys are just scared of us! :D

* * *

"Oh! We should make a drinking contest! It such a good idea and those girl will participate in the contest too." said Mira whit deadly aura.

Mentally Happy took that as a warming he won't be in guild that day.

* * *

_Chat room_

YellowDragon: You know what is funny. That Natsu and Gray get from Lucy kick. :D:D

DollMaker: Believe or not but that kick hurts like hell!

Iceberg: Yeah! She can be scarey like Erza and Mira!

RedDragon: Those threes are monsters.. I would rather fight with ice-princess!

YellowDragon: You all are scared from Lucy? Hahaha :D:D:D

Memory: From my memory that kick looks like strong.. And Sting did say that kick hurts. :)

WhiteDragon: Shut up..

YellowDragon: Hahaha

Stardust: Do you wanna try mine kick? If you not scared!

YellowDragon: Brigid on Blondie. :) Like you can! Hhahah

RedDragon: You will regret that.

Iceberg: Yup.

YellowDragon: Hers kick not so strong! You just are weak to handle. :D

DollMaker: I feel sorry for you man.

* * *

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled when she kicked in the Laxus face and he went flying out the guild. "I did tell him that kick hurts like hell!" "like hell... like hell... like hell..." Bickslow and his dolls said.

"How dare you kick Laxus-san!" yelled Freed and get answered whit death glare. Then Lucy went back home.

* * *

_Chat room_

DollMaker: You should see how he went flying out of guild. Hahh Man he should next time belive on us..

RedDragon: Hahahaha Lucy sure know how kick some ass. Hahaha :D:D:D

* * *

**Present..**

"Mira!" yelled master coming in guild.

"Yes, master!" said Mira with sweat smile.

"What happened in guild?" master said while looking at ruined guild. "Amm..."started talk Mira.

**One hour ago**

_Chat room_

RedDragon: You! I know that you put those photos in Internet!

Iceberg: As if! Why would I put photos were I am? You idiot!

WaterGirl: Love-river must be that person.

Stardust: Yeah! What about you?

LightgrayDragon: Why someone put some photos in Internet! ;(

WhiteDragon: I will kill that person.

BlackCat: That person is sick.

Love...Lovegirl: It isn't a Love..

Beast-man: It isn't Manly to make fun of others.

MatchDemon: Come on! It is just some photos.. :)

Shrimp: Like hell some photos.. :

Rune: That person need get some punishment. How dear he put those photos whit Laxus!

Fairy-Queen: It mus be Titania. Who ales can be.

Titanium: Silence! We should meet at guild and talk about this.

**Present**

Mira told what happened. They were talking then someone started yelling and after that everyone started fighting. "So that happened in guild today master."

Master wanted start crying because there went some money to restore guild inside. "Thanks, Mira. I will go to mine office."

When master was gone Happy flied to Mira. "Mira! You didn't answer to mine question where did you get those photos?" he said. "Oh! That? That easy. Blackmail!" Mira said and went back to bar.

END of Chapter...

* * *

I Hope you like this chapter too guys...

So please comment and rewiev if you liked this chapter...


	14. Lover of Dream

**A/N:Hey, guys! How you been doing? I sorry that you needed to wait to new chapter, but it was little hard to write this chapter. I hope you will LIKE this one. Like always sorry if there is some mistakes...  
**

**Disclaim:I don't own Fairy Tail... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lover of Dream (part 1 – Gajeel)**

**Magnolia, bookstore**

"Why are we here?" Natsu said. "Because you burned some of mine books and also Levy asked me to buy her new diary." Lucy said to him. "But it is boring!" Happy said sleepy. "Maybe next time you will remember that mine apartment isn't some playground to you guys!" she said with deadly aura and went deeper in bookstore.

"Yes, sir!" said Natsu and Happy in unison and went with her.

"Hi, Happy!" said Lily flying next to Happy. "Hi Lily! What are you doing here?" Happy asked. "Gajeel asked me to go buy him a journal. What you doing here?" said Lily.

"Lucy needed something. Why do Gajeel need journal?"

"He writes journal."

"WHAAATT!" Happy couldn't stop laughing about this. Who would thought that iron dragon slayer write journal/diary.

"Yea! I know." Lily answered started fly to go find journal. "Wait!" Happy yelled.

"What?" asked Lily. "Do you ever wonder what he is writing there?" Happy asked to Lily.

"Sometimes. Why?" Lily told.

"Then it is settle. We need to read what is in those journal what he is writing." said Happy. "NO!" "Don't you want know what he is writing about Levy or …. you?" asked Happy whit puppy eye's.

Black exceed thought some time finally agreeing to him.

"Okay. You go get those journal and meet me in mine home." said blue neko.

"Fine." said Lily and went back to his busnis while Happy fly to his home forgetting about Natsu and Lucy.

… **one hour later in Natsu and Happy house … **

**Happy was sitting in Natsu bed till he heard knock at the door.**

"Coming." yelled Happy while flying to doors'. He already know that is Lily, but when he opened doors' he saw not only black exceed, but also white exceed. "Hi! Carla what you doing here?" asked Happy in shock. "Because I wanted know what Gajeel write in his journal and plus I have some Levys' diaries. So you should be happy." Carla said boring tone, but with bright eyes that she really wants to know too what the dragon slayer writes there.

"Okay. Come in both of you so we can start reading." whit grin said Happy.

Both exceeds followed Happy to soft and sit down.

"I will start first reading." said black exceed and other two nodded. Whit that he started to read firs page.

_Dear..._

_How the heck I need start writing this shit. WTF! This is last time I will listen her stupid advices because this is so lame.. So here I go. Do I really need write todays' date? Who cares about that. Fine I will write this shit. So todays' date is April, x782 year. I don't know which day is today and I don't care.. Soo Juvia told that I can write everything in this thing so yeah.. Stupid women... I can't believe that I doing this shit._

_Soo...Where I can start. Oh I know... So I don't really know mine real parents but I don't care. I had a dragon as a foster parent. Heck Metalicana was the best one.. But that old hung always could be trouble to me.. Always making fun of me.. Idiot. But still it was good times, but like always good times need to end and it was at 7. July, x777 when he disappear and I don't know were.. When I will find him I will tell him everything what I thought bout his suddel disappearing. Oh well.._

_Now look at me know. I'm S-class mage in Phantom Lord, bad-ass who wants to kick fairy's asses.. I have fanboy his name is Ryos and Juvia thinks that we are friends. Heck like I need friends. But what I don't like is that old hung in the Magic Council. She thinks that she can told me what to do whit mine life. HELL NO! What she thinks she is! But who cares what she thinks... Yeah that pretty much what happened to mine life._

_You know I think that I will continue this shit, but only when I think I need write something.. Who would though that rain woman can come up whit something like this and can put some stupid emotion in to this and nobody will know. So this is it for today till next time._

"So Juvia was that person who recommended this to him." Lily said to himself. While two other exceeds though that iron dragon use too many bad words in journal, but still they couldn't believe that Gajeel writes journal.

"So who will read next?" asked Carla.

"I will read, but I would like to find something what is interesting in there." said Happy. "Fine, but do that fast."

So he began to watch that might be interesting till he found something and started to read.

_Dear journal..._

_What can I said about this month... Well Juvia need a new hobby because it starting to creaping out of me that everywhere she goes it starts to raining and do you know it isn't good to mine iron.. Does she know that isn't even healthy to her, but who cares about that. RIGHT!_

_Master Jose today told me and element4 our new mission what will bring us lot of money. Some rich man need back his daughter. If I recall her name is Lucy Heartfillia and best thing she is in Fairy Tail. That mean we can start war to them too. Master said that next week I can go to there and ruining there guild it will be so fun. Also I can finally fight whit Salamander. _

_If you ask me today was best day in mine life.. Till the next time._

"I didn't know that she was rich." said Lily and Carla nodded whit agreement.

"Right you guys didn't know that, but yea she was rich. You should see how Natsu, Gray and Erza react when they saw how large was her family land, but she doesn't like rich people world." Happy said.

"I see. We should continue reading so Carla you next." Lily said.

"Fine." she said and took the journal from Happy.

_Dear journal..._

_So what can I say about this month.. I don't know how to put this. Now I and Juvia are Fairy Tail mags. Yeah I know! And I know were to start telling._

_So it started all month ago when I destroyed there guild. That was fun back then. Next day morning Master Jose was happy about mine work, but asked me to take down some Fairies as message to start war. So the same day I beat crap out of three Fairies.. Haha That was easy. If you ask me that girl should change those two to stronger guys, because she lasted longer those two idiots. Haha Then I put three of them to the tree and put our guild mark._

_When they found out they went to our guild and the war started. We won! They lose was Master Makarov who almost died, many injures mags and Juvia and that earth idiot captured that girl till Master Jose like idiot let her escape. It was funny next day how Fairies tried fight even that cover girl use take-over to look like that girl who we needed capture. This time I was put who watch over her. Man that good to hit her because she was fairy too and she didn't even dry. But mine funny didn't end there because Salamander came to rescue her and I was winning that fight till that girl helped him. So in the end Salamander win plus mine guild to lose. Heck mine guild was destroy because of him, but then he asked about mine dragon. Who would though that we have something in comment, but still he is more idiot that I was thinking._

_After some time Master Makarov come to me and asked to join his guild so I won't go off track, but being me you should know how I react to that. Of curse he forgave me about destroying his guild, but he will never forgave me about attacking his brats.. He also asked me if I can help him with spying his son. Because he thinks that his son is after something._

_Man... His son is idiot. Thinking that I will help him destroy Fairy Tail._

_You should saw salamander team expression when they see me now as a fairy. It was fun and plus I was singing that evening. Man I'm the best singer in the world. But mine singing was disturbed with fight so I joined to that fight in the end all guild was fighting. Who would thought that guild can be fun. By the way if you remember that I said that Juvia need new hobby to stop raining. She did! It is stalking hers one-side lover or like I like said stripper, but really she could get better guy than that stripper. At least it don't rain anymore when ever she goes. _

_Mine first meeting whit Master grandson was... I don't know how put that even. So that day I took a mission I can be little out of city. Somehow I was put in one-side fight whit team shadow gear. At least those two weakling showed now how they can fight, but steal that little girl is better fighter then those two. If I would fight this fight they already would lose. But trying be accepted I didn't fight and looks like that girl see that too. Then came Laxus and started to one-side fight with me. Of curse those two idiot finally understood this too and wanted stop this fight. But being idiot they put that little girl in danger so I needed to protect her. After that I went to mine mission. I didn't want to know what those three now think of me._

_After mine mission I didn't took next one because Master told me. Then there was Miss Fairy contest. WTF! That was what I was thinking at that moment when that cover or said Mira changed her face to mine face. After that I went sleep. When I woke up master asked me to join the battle of fairy tail. Then again WTH! I couldn't go out of guild. Master yelled to me and salamander if we are older then eighty.. Man... Now I sound like Elfman... Geezzz.. Thanks to salamander we could set free Erza. Because Erza won battle all girl was set free too. Levy was only one girl who was stayed in guild to help me and salamander to get out of guild. If you ask me she is really smart one and clever too. In the end she got us out of guild, but what shocked me most was that she asked me to stop Laxus. Of curse I said okay. Looks like I write down too much "I and salamander". In the and we won. Laxus was kicked out of guild and I get some information about Ivan and give to Master._

_So till next time._

"He sure know how to write. I didn't know that Master send him to spy on Raven Tail." said Happy. "Indeed. Plus only mage from our guild that really get compliments from him was Levy." said Carla.

"I agree whit you guys, but I am happy that he joined this guild." commented Lily whit smile on face. "Yeah. By the way it's your time to read and you are lucky because it is short one and last one in this journal." said Carla and gave him journal. "Fine"

_DEAR JOURNAR!_

_I want speaking, flying cat tooo! It isn't fair that stupid Salamander and little girl have it but I don't have it! I'm dragon slayer too! I want cat too! I have decided that starting from today I will find cat like those two!_

After Lily ended reading this nobody dare to said loud that Gajeel was jealous to Natsu and Wendy because they have exceeds. But who would though that he have jealous side in him too.

But silence was disturbed by Lily voice "Happy here is second journal. Start reading" Happy took and started reading first one.

_Dear journal._

_I finally have cat like them, but they really is exceed not cat. His name is PantherLily, but to be short Lily. He is the best even Levy likes him. I could told you more about him, but tomorrow I will go to S-class test as a partner to Levy. She is a candidate not me. In the end I understand why I'm not. But I'm hers partner thanks to Lily idea. So yeah that all... wait I forgot mention about Edolas._

_Well it is like Earth Land, but whit out magi. I was surprised that I met Mine edolas version and if you ask me we was alike. There I met Lily to. We even had a fight and middle of our fight I told him that I will make him as mine cat. So that is all for now. Till the next time and wish us luck in the S-class examen._

"Hahah ahahah... It was funny to see how Gajeel cries while hugging you." said Happy while laughing. "Yea, yea! Carla you next." said Lily little angry about Happy comment. "Okay, but let me found something what I want to read." Carla told him. It wasn't long that she found what she wanted to read.

_Dear journal..._

_So today is third July.. Man today was the best in games. Cana get our team eight points and Laxus get ten points so totally we get eighteen points today. Also I was happy about Wendys' match._

_After games Levy asked me and Lily join her to cafe because bunny girls birthday. Heck this was first time I and Lily heard of. Who would know that bunny girl birthday was in first July. We of curse agree whit coming too. But first she needed to go to bookstore to buy present to her and so we went whit her. Lily came whit idea that we should buy books who is three parts. I agree too because Levy know better about books and what bunny girl likes. I think that Lily and I thought about same thing that we needed to give her something at least what she likes because knowing her team they would give something what she doesn't like or won't use. So we all brought "Hunger game" trilogy. After that we went to cafe were we should meet her. Of curse bunny girl was already there. When we gave our gift she told us, we shouldn't brought her gift. Now I see why Levy and bunny girl is bestfriends because they are lot alike. In the end bunny girl payed bill about food._

_In the end of day our guild went to water park. So the three exceeds whit me and Levy went to aquarium in the water park. I won't told about what happened there because I don't want to remember thanks to one BLUE NEKO. If you ask me, I don't really want to tell what happened in that water park it was awful thanks to idiots in mine guild, but there was something good too. But I won't tell that too. First master and master Makarov weren't happy too because Fairy Tail will be paying bills to restore the water park._

_So till the next time._

_P.s. Levy looked cute in her swimsuit._

"What! Lucy had birthday!" said Happy and Carla in unison.

"You guys didn't know that?" asked Lily. "No! What to do? She knows our birthdays and we don't know when is hers." Happy said in panic. Carla didn't look happy about this too. She even started to think if she and Happy didn't know that also mean that Wendy and Natsu didn't. Then that also mean that Erza and Gray didn't know. By the way if Mira would know she would told all guild mates about Lucys birthday. WTF! She needed know if someone ales know about her birthday.

"Lily! Who ales know about her birthday?" asked to Lily in background still hearing Happy panic.

"Jet and Droy. They wasn't with us, but they give to Levy gifts to bring to Lucy." answered Lily. He thought that he will get answer from her, but in the end he get two sulking exceeds in corner. Now he needed to wait till both of them stop sulking to start read Levys' diary because he don't want read anymore Gajeel journal. So whit that though he went to kitchen to get tea and cookies for them.

**… End of Chapter …**

* * *

**This story is in three parts and I know that Gajeel mind be little OCC, but it is a fanfiction and I'm not good reading person personality if I haven't met him.**

**So please comment and rewiev if you liked this chapter...  
**

**Till the next time.. :D:D:D**


	15. Author Note

**Hi everyone!**

**I know that I was't been update these past month a new chapter. **

**So there are reasons why I haven't:**

**1\. I was lazy**

**2\. I had writer block (I hate this because I hate when what I wrote down n paper didn't match mine imagination)**

** is hard write (Why she need to be so difficult)**

**4\. Personal reason (aka: Moved to another country, then back to mine country again.)**

**5\. And last mine beta reader hasn't have time to read mine new chapters.**

**So everyone who was reading this story I SO SORRY! **

**Also good news that mine beta reader will be tomorrow end reading last two chapters of lover of dream trilogy.. So this week I will put two chapters..**

**So be patient whit me and again I am so sorry...**


	16. Lover of Dream 2

**AN: Long time no see.. Finally I'm done whit this chapter whit mine writer block.. I'm just happy to be back.. Also I want to say if there are some please don't be angry because this is first time when I publish and write from phone.**

**Disclaim: If I owned Fairy Tail I wouldn't write here.. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lover of Dream (part 2 - Levy)**

Lily went out of kitchen whit tea and cookies for all of them hoping that two other exceeds will be calm now. It was his luck that Happy wasn't smiling, but was at least calm and Carla was okay .

"I made some tea for us and here also is some cookies." he said to both exceeds while putting all on tables.

"Thanks Lily!" said Carla and started drink a tea. Both exceeds joined her in tea drinking, while they chatted what was new in their life's. Happy was smiling again and was ready to start reading Levy's diary. He took first and started read.

_Dear diary_

_Today I was playing one game whit Cana and she was cheating. It wasn't fair! Also I heard what Jet and Droy was talking. They wanted create a team and then I heard mine name and... and... and they think I'm weak... I want to cry..._

_Maybe I should start learning a magic? What you think?_

_With love Levy.._

"And I tought that they was always hers fanboys." said Carla. "Yeah.." said Lily. Happy agreed whit both of them and give Carla next to read the diary..

_Dear diary..._

_I'm in team whit Jet and Droy and our team name is "Shadow Gear". So I'm happy about our new formed team. Also mine magic is intrastate.. It is called Scold script.._

_It's interesting because I'm the team leader.. _

_With love Levy.._

"One moment they think she's weak than they formulate team with her.. Are they idiots?" Carla asked, but another two exceeds didn't want to answer her question. 'So' Lily though he needed to continue to read Levy's Diary, but when he wanted took the diary Carla started to read again..

_Dear diary..._

_It's awful! I and mine team was beaten by some dragon slayer from Phantom Lord. Ughh! I'm so angry right now... Why us? Why not Macao and Wakaba? Ha?_

_Why us, not them?_

_And poor Lucy-san.. She thinks it's hers fault, when it's only hers fathers fault.. If I could make her happy I would. _

_Also that dragon slayer what I mentioned earlier destroyed our guild.. I hate Phantom Lord.._

_With love (or hate) Levy.._

_"__So Levy can hate someone too? Good for her, but why didn't she mentioned that her teammates are so weak?" Carla asked again, but nobody answered her.._

Without any further talk she continued to read another diary..

_Dear diary..._

_I want to tell you somethings what happened some days ago or I should say seven years ago?_

_Never mind that.. So mine partner for S-class exams was Gajeel. Not Jet or Droy, but Gajeel. Who would thought that? Not me! Really why me? He is strong and big while me... I... I'm just opposite to... to him.. _

_Maybe his exceed was that one who said he need to be mine partner? _

_Agh!_

_Also he protect me from some kind chicken.. Poor Gajeel..._

_He was so beaten, but he won.. He won. He... he...he..._

_Ups maybe I should stop say he..._

_:D_

_But what I really wanted to tell you was that, when Erza was in her nurse costume, Gajeel... That bastard was standing in line to get healed by Erza.. Is that because she has big breast?!_

_I don't get mans!_

_Small breasts are better than big ones! _

_With Love Levy.._

"Man's are pigs!" said Carla

"Carla! I think..." Lily wanted said somethings till Carla started read again..

_Dear diary..._

_I should start with that Fairy Tail won in Magic Games.. I know that we are best, but still... I'm so happy..._

_So I will told you today some event what happened.._

_First... Master applied two teams in Games... Yeah who would though... In Fairy Tail A was Erza, Lu-chan, Natsu, Gray and Wendy,(in reserve was Elfman)._

_For Fairy Tail B team was Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Mystogan and Juvia (in reserve was Cana)._

_Best memories from Games was how Natsu and Gajeel fought Twin Dragons. It was epic! Only wen Natsu send Gajeel somewhere I was pissed.. I wanted rip Natsu liver and hearth out of him and order him to eat them.. Then I would beat his stupid ass and then let Sting and Rogue beat him till death.. Maybe I should did that! Oh well.._

_Also Mira vs Jenny... It was stupid fight...Really because they are model to some magazine didn't mean that fight need to be like this.. At least end was really good when Mira turned in her Satan soul.. (and I won't mentioned anything else what happened in that fight, because it's embracing.)_

_Plus I think I should kick Rogue ass too just like Natsu..._

_Also Lucy birthday was.. I, Gajeel and Lily get her "Hunger Games" all books.. I don't get why Lucy don't want say to guild when is hers birthday.. It's sad..._

_Well after games all guild's was fighting whit dragons. I was so scared what will happens to us, me and him.. You already know who is he, so I don't need to say... We won, but none of dragon slayer could kill dragons.. That made me think that none of our dragon slayers is strong to win dragons.. Don't get me wrong, because I believe that one day one of them will be strong enough to kill Acnologia.._

_So that's all for today.._

_Whit love Levy..._

"That's all.. We read all hers dairies.." Carla said while Lily murmured to himself that he couldn't get to read somethings, because some rude exceed...

"So what now?" asked Happy..

"We should go..." Lily was saying till all three hear knock to door.. "I will get." said Happy while flying to door. When he opened doors and there was nobody except a letter.. He took the letter and it was addressed to them.. He fly back to two another exceeds and said it was to them so Lily took the letter. He opened and started to read.

_I know what you did today!_

_Hello mine dear exceeds!_

_How was reading those dairies? Must be good. At least it was for me.._

_It would be bad if our lovers of dream found out that you took their dairies to find some juicy gossip. So if you want to me keep a mouth shut up. You will do as I say or else they will found out about this._

_So were to begin..Oh.. I know!_

_You will put some of juicy moments from their dairies in Facebook.. But don't worry you will put in mine account not one of yours.._

_Of course you three will make shore that everyone would read this. _

_If you are worried about mine account don't be. There are one more paper in envelop whit mine e-mail and password._

_If I would be you, I would do what I say or else!_

_Also name it as "Lovers of Dream"._

_Whit love MysteryGirl._

_P.S. I will watching you guys!_

"She again! I can't believed!" Happy said and then all of them hear knock to door again. This time Carla went, but again there was nobody only a note what say "BELIEVIT IT!"

... End of Chapter ...

* * *

**So here is part 2.. It was hard.. It so hard to write Levy... :(:(  
**

**I just hope you will like this chapter...**


	17. Begging of chaos

**A/N: Like always sorry if there are mistakes... And sorry for update so late...**

**Disclaim: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.. But we all can dream... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Begging of chaos (Lovers of Dream part 3)**

"Do you guys think it was good idea to do what this MysteryGril said! What Gajeel and Levy found out? " asked Lily. "No, they won't found out! I saw in future! And beside it will be fun!" said Carla.

"Don't worry Lily! They will think it Her not us.." said Happy.

"Fine, but if they find out I say it was yours idea not mine!" told Lily.

"Okay! So we should see how many have watched this." said Carla while log-in in hers account.

"Here it goes!" yelled Happy.

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox:** WTF! WHO DID THIS?! YOU ARE DEAD!

_5:35pm __Like__Comment_

_**Levy McGarden, Jet Speed and Droy**__ others likes this_

**Levy McGarden:** Who could do this! I will kill that f****g bastard!

**Jet Speed: **I with Gajeel.. Kill this person!

**Droy: **Yeah!

* * *

"Now I agree with Lily. They will kill us.." Happy said with scarred look in face. "Men!" Carla angry said to herself..

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **Man! Really? Girls only write Dairies...

5:39pm _Like_ _Comment_

_**Gray Fullbuster** and 300,672 others likes this_

**Gray Fullbuster: **What are you girl? Metal girl :D:D

**Gajeel Redfox:** You two will get some of mine fist too.. And I'm not girl you moron! Also I don't write journal..

**Juvia Lockser: **Gajeel-kun you did listened on mine advice! I'm so happy about this. Did it helps you?

**Gajeel Redfox: **Don't listen to her! I DON'T WRITE ANYTHING!

**Sting Eucliffe: **Haa... Loser... :D:D We have two girls dragon slayers! :D

**Rogue Cheney:** Sting do I need remind what happened last time when you commented in Facebook?

**Sting Eucliffe:** I take that back... I don't want to die...

* * *

"Writing journal is normal right?" said/asked Lily, but nobody didn't answered to him...

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I though Jet and Droy was always hers fanboys..

5:42pm _Like_ _Comment_

_**Erza Scarlet **and 10,876,545 others likes this_

**Erza Scarlet: **I though the same thing. Also Jet, Droy you will get punished about making Levy wanna to cry about what you said..

**Cana Arlbenota:** Didn't they born to be hers fanboys? Also I did not cheat. :D

**Mirajena Strauss:** Poor Levy.. It's okay, now you have Gajeel... ;)

**Lisanna Strauss:** Agree with Mira-nee.. :)

* * *

"I'm not the only one who though that they was always hers fanboys.." Carla said.

"Yeah.. But we should continue to read another comments whit out interposition.. Okay?!" said Lily and Happy with Carla nod their heads..

* * *

**Macao Conbolt:** You know I'm glad it was your team not me who got beaten..

5:51pm _Like_ _Comment_

_**Wakaba Mine **like this_

**Wakaba Mine: **Yeah! I'm happy that you got beaten..

**Erza Scarlet:** Do you want to get punished by me!?

**Macao Conblt:** No ma'am!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Idiots.. But Levy is right! She and maybe her two fanboys is more useful in battle then Macao and Wakaba..

**Wakaba Mine: **Hey!

**Freed Justine:** You are right.. Levy is smart and plus she would come whit good strategy.. She did break mine runes in battle of Fairy while those two lose in first battle...

**Bickslow: **Even Macao son is more better that him... :D

**Macao Conbolt:** Hey! If that so then it is Lucy fault that we fought to Phantom Lords..

**Lucy Heartfilia:** ;(

**Erza Scarlet:** Do you have death wish Macao!

**Macao Conbolt:** No ma'am!

**Levy McGarden:** Thanks guys, but nobody should know this!

**Romeo Conblt:** Dad...

* * *

**Juvia Lockser: **I don't stalk Gray-sama.. I just follow him in his life...

5:59pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster:** It's calling stalking!

**Mirajena Strauss:** You helped her stop the raining... Ohh so lovely.. ;D

**Laxus Dreyar:** I agree whit Gray... It is stalking...

**Lissana Strauss:** No it's love...

**Evergreen:** You should really stop spending time whit your sister Lisa...

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It's stalking, but ohh I can't wait to see those babies of them..

**Gray Fullbuster:** I hate you Lucy!

**Juvia Lockser:** Ha.. Love rival...

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Am.?

**Erza Scarlet:** I agree whit Lucy.. ;)

**Mirajena Strauss:** Ohh Babies...

**Gray Fullbuster:** I hate everyone..

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe:** Someone was jealous to Natsu-san and little girl... ;)

6:14pm _Like_ _Comment_

_**Rogue Cheney**__ and 130,938 others like this_

**Rogue Cheney:** It is little funny... :D

**Wendy Marvell**: Gajeel-san, you didn't need to fell lonely, because Laxus-san don't have exceed too.

**Gajeel Redfox:** Shut up!

**Laxus Dreyar:** I don't need exceed, because I have three idiots who follow me. Also it would be copying that stupid flamebrain.. And I think Cobra also don't have exceed too...

**Erik aka Cobra: **I did have Cubellios, but now she is human. I'm just happy that I can hear her voice now..

**Sting Eucliffe: **So metal girl was only one who didn't have someone... Hahaa

**Freed Justine:** We are not idiots Laxus-san!

**Gajeel Redfox:** Do you have dead wish white dragon!

**Laxus Dreyar: **Yeah said by you Freed... :D

**Sting Eucliffe: **Come and get me metal girl :D :D :D

* * *

"Okay we should go to another comments!" said Lily.

"Men don't know when to stop especially those male dragon slayers.." agree Carla.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet:** Lucys' birthday was in first July... Why didn't she told us...

6:38pm _Like__Comment_

_**Gray Fullbuster**__ and 2,420,018 others likes this_

**Gray Fullbuster:** I tough we are team mates Lucy... :(

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I tough you hate me? :p

**Gray Fullbuster:** I don't hate you. :D

**Juvia Lockser:** Love rival...

**Wendy Marvell:** Lucy-san why didn't you told us? ;(

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Because guys we needed to focus on games not on mine birthday...

**Mirajena Strauss:** But steal you should told us..

**Erza Scarlet**: I agree with Mira, you should told us.. Also why did you only told Levy, Gajeel and Lily about your birthday?

**Jet Speed:** I and Droy know about her's birthday too..

**Droy:** Yeah..

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I only told Levy.. Jet and Droy listened mine and Levy conversion.. And Gajeel and Lily find out because Levy asked them if they want to came with her.. Also my spirits know about mine birthday..

**Elfman Strauss:** It isn't manly to not know his nakames birthday...

**Cana Arlbenota:** By the way when did you would told us Lucy?

**Makarov Dreyar: **When would be that mine child?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **How about never!

**Sting Eucliffe: **It is mean Blondie!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut up moron!

**Erza Scarlet: **It isn't nice Lucy...

**Wendy Marvell: **I tough we are nakames... ;(

**Gray Fullbuster: **Why Lucy? :(

**Juvia Lockser:** Love rival

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Do you want to know why I didn't told you guys. FINE! First if you Gray would give me a present then someone would try drown me whit water. Then Cana will try and get me drunk. Erza would eat all cake by herself and if someone try get one slice cake she would kill that person. Also Natsu and Gray would start fight and everyone in guild would join (Erza wuld stop that fight, but someone would accidentally make her drop hers cake and she would join the fight.) Hmm what else... Yeah that.. Some drunk guild mates would try and flirt whit me.. (Mostly Master, Macao, Wakaba and Cana. Maybe Gildarts if he would be back.) Mira would try and get me whit someone guild mate, but I don't want that.. Also the presents would be something I will never use.. Even Jet and Droy get me something I won't use in future.. And the last thing I didn't told you guy's was because I don't like celebrate mine birthday...

**Sting Eucliffe:** You can shore write Blondie.. :D

**Mirajena Strauss: **It's settle then.. :)

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What settle?

**Lisanna Strauss:** Yeah it is settle!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Lis, what is settle?

**Erza Scarlet:** Tomorrow we will do it!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What tomorrow?

**Gray Fullbuster:** We will celebrate..

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No! Please don't mean what I think! PLEASE!

**Juvia Lockser:** Tomorrow we will celebrate Love Rivals birthday!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** NO!

**Wendy Marvell: **We should tell Natsu-san this too..

**Gray Fullbuster:** No! Leave it like this.. He would find out somehow... :D

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Master please say something about this.. Please!

**Makarov Dreyar:** So it's settle.. Everyone can join on Lucy birthday party tomorrow..

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I won't come!

**Erza Scarlet:** Yes, you will!

* * *

"So tomorrow we will celebrate Lucy birthday... YEAH!" Happy said, while Carla just agree with Lucy why she didn't want to tell when is hers birthday..

"Carla and I should go back.. We need to figured out how hide those dairies from Gajeel and Levy!" Lily told while starting go to doors before Carla.

"By guys!" Happy said goodbys to his friends..

When was Happy one alone in home he went to computer to turn off it he heard Natsu yelling far away "LEVY! FIGHT WHIT ME!" Happy could only facepalm to that and went flying to guild...

… End of Chapter...

* * *

**This is last part of Lover of Dream.. I hope you liked and pleas review... :)  
**

**By guys till next time...**


End file.
